Changes
by thelder
Summary: How would history have changed if Sakumo Hatake's mission had been a success and he had not committed seppuku? Surely nothing major ... right? Action/Adventure/Romance
1. Chapter 1: Every Beginning

Hello everyone! I came up with this idea four days ago and it has literally (that word is overused in our society, so when I say it I mean it) been taking over my thought process up until now. During that time I extrapolated several plot points, character ideas, and several major and minor details. Sakumo's death had such a huge impact on the eight year old Kakashi that it made me begin to wonder how Sakumo living would affect him too. I have this whole thing planned out for approximately two hundred thousand words with expectations of it going over that limit. As a forewarning I will not have 'regular' upload dates. I am a college student and quite frankly college over everything else in life.

Here is a breakdown of how I have things planned.

One-fifth of the book will be the effects of Sakumo's successful mission and about two years of interaction between him and young Kakashi.

Two-fifths of the book will be about how this change will affect the teen years of Kakashi, compared to how Kishi wrote it. This ten year period will give me a little bit of room to explore how my change effects the cannon timeline.

Two-Fifths of the book will be dedicated to the interactions between Team Seven and the cannon plot line, along with romance, action, pain, romance, doing all the things, and romance.

To complete the longest opening Author's Note ever, if it is not already obvious this will be a romance/action/adventure story. The good guy kills the bad guy and gets the girl. It is a very simple writing theme that had endured through time and is one that I personally enjoy. Finally, this will be a M rated fic. There will be blood, there will be gore, and for God's sake people there will be sex. It is part of the human cycle of life, and is not something to be ashamed about. If I have to/ am forced to put some explicit content on Adult Fan Fiction I will. The links will be embedded into the story for ease of use.

Without any further adieu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat before his large wooden desk with a hardened gaze. This was the look of a man who had walked beside death and destruction for many years, and had in his own time caused the majority of that mayhem himself. With this knowledge in mind, he kept asking himself how his life had degraded to this? The target of his hate filled stare were two very small piles of paperwork.

The pile to his left was a peace treaty with the Hidden Sand. All of the details had been worked out over the past few weeks; and coming right out of the Second Ninja War this pact would greatly increase Konoha's security for the foreseeable future.

The pile to his right however was a Declaration of War. Yesterday he received a report from his ANBU spy division that everything may not be as it seems. Suna had had the least damage afflicted to it by the end of the war, and this report stated that there were massive movements of troops all around Suna's borders. This could either be a security measure to ward of unnecessary battles, or a show of power for all of the other nations.

Hiruzen sighed as he took a long drag from his pipe. Up until recently he hated the smell of tobacco; he berated his son about his so called 'filthy habit' for years. Now however, he found that it calmed his nerves in times of severe stress. You could definitely call this a time of severe stress. Danzo, his tactical war advisor had been urging him to sign the document for weeks saying that Suna is a problem that could be handled with swiftly if the full force of Konoha fell upon it. But everyone else was tired of war. With the burning scar of the Second war still fresh in everyone's mind, no one sans the old war hawk were eager to spill more blood.

Making his decision final he picked up one of the piles and hastily signed it, and calling out to his ANBU guard said, "Find me Sakumo Hatake, I do not trust anyone else with a mission of this importance. " Snapping his fingers twice, an ANBU with a hawk face mask appeared before him on one knee. "Find him and give him this as well " Hiruzen said, " both mission's objectives coincide with each other. I know he will be able to complete them efficiently." Hiruzen laid a second scroll onto the table, this one having the seal of the Wind Daimyo on it.

That said, the ANBU agent grabbed the two scrolls and hastily disappeared in a shunshin.

Hiruzen massaged his forehead trying to think over everything that would be happening over the next couple of weeks.

_I hope I have made the correct decision._

Welp, that is it for chapter one. Its small, yes I know, but there is a reason for that. Most chapters won't have a specific stopping point; I will write until it feels right to stop. On average I can probably convey an idea in about two - three thousand words per chapter. I want my story to be something a person can pick up and read for a while and not take too long in doing it. But still I will be going for an organic feel, what feels right is what I am sticking with.

Anyway.

K

THNX

BAI


	2. Chapter 2: Home Life with a Twist

Chapter Two incoming!

Sakumo Hatake is a man revered around the Elemental Nations as one of the most power ninjas of his time. He has slain droves of enemy ninja and somehow came out of it alive and mentally unscathed. But throughout all of the death and chaos no obstacle compared in difficulty to the one that he is currently faced with.

Raising an eight year old.

Even though Kakashi is an incredibly bright child, he is still just a child; and as such seems to have boundless energy. Between his constant desire to train and become more skilled in the ninja arts, or simply playing with the other children in the park, Sakumo could barely keep up with his prepubescent son.

That doesn't mean he does not enjoy spending time with his son. Quite the contrary actually. Every morning the pair would wake up bright and early where Sakumo would make a quick breakfast. The pair would enjoy the food together and once the table was wiped off and the dishes cleaned, they would get ready for the day and start some early morning training.

Training consumes several of the early morning hours and once complete, they would let their bodies rest while they stimulate their minds by playing a game of shogi. By the time the game was won, it would be time for Kakashi to head off the Academy and Sakumo to report for missions. This was their normal morning cycle for many years, and it work for the duo.

Today however was going to be _very_ different for them.

As they were cooling down from their spar, a knock sounded on the front door. Sakumo rose from the shogi table and began his trek through the maze of a house to the front door. He opened it to find an ANBU agent with a Hawk Mask staring blankly back at him.

"Sakumo Hatake, I am sent as a messenger to deliver you these two scrolls. Details of their contents are considered S class secrets, and for your eyes only." the ANBU stated.

Sakumo gave an acknowledgment and the ANBU shunshined away. Kakashi came running up to the door with a puzzled look on his face.

"Papa? What did that man want? He disappeared awfully quickly."

Sakumo placed his hand atop his son's head, "Something very important it would seem; I hope you don't mind if we cut our game short."

Kakashi's head dropped a little, but a spark of understanding crossed his eyes. This was not the first time that the pair had had to cut their time together short due to an important mission coming up. While it was not something that he liked, he understood the importance of what his father was doing for the village.

"No, I understand. We can always finish the game whenever you get back. I promise I won't move any of your pieces." a pouting but smirking Kakashi stated.

Sakumo scuffled up his son's hair while laughing, "I will keep you to that. Until then, why don't you study up on your jutsu while I review these scrolls." he said raising the objects of interest with one hand.

Kakashi's demeanor instantly improved at the prospect of learning even more about the ninja arts. Recently he had become an absolute sponge when it came to learning more about the ninjutsu and taijutsu; and his love of learning made Sakumo very proud of his son.

Kakashi darted off down the hallway and back outside to resume work on a 'secret' project that he was trying very hard to keep from his father. When he first told his father about it, he described it as a "super cool awesome jutsu that will blow your mind and the enemy away!". Try as he did to hide its development, Sakumo became interested in what his son had been working on so he snuck in on a few of his son's 'private practice times'.

He was very surprised to see Kakashi working on some sort of Raiton jutsu. From what he could see it looked to be a B to A ranked assassination jutsu; quite the undertaking for an eight year old.

Beaming in pride, Sakumo set his emotions aside and began to decode and translate the two scrolls. The first scroll was a mission to guide and guard a citizen of Suna while they made their way to the Wind Daimyo's estate. Apparently the Wind Daimyo's son had fallen in love with someone named Chiyo; so her, her brother, her son, and her daughter-in-law are all going out for the wedding. Sakumo and a team of three would act as body guards while they made their way to the estate and would stay for the actual event to insure that everything went smoothly.

Sakumo was rather puzzled about this. Why would the Wind Daimyo hire a Konoha shinobi for this task when it should be Suna's job to protect its own. Either he doesn't trust that the Suna shinobi for this task, or he has some other alternative reason, either way he was assigned a mission to complete.

The next scroll had the insignia of the Hokage's office on it. Opening the scrolls revealed two other scrolls and detailed mission report. The first scroll was labeled for the Kazekage so after setting that one aside he opened up the second scroll which was labeled with his name.

Reading the scroll, he discovered that Konoha and Suna were currently trying to come together to form an alliance. Just by briefly reading over it he saw how it would benefit both Suna and Konoha in several different ways.

One interesting thing that he noted was that Konoha would send several shinobi instructors over to Suna to live for several years while they worked together to improve the quality of the current standing shinobi. All the while Suna would send money in the form of Compressed gold dust to help stabilize the economy back at home. There were other listed things, however none of them were as important as the first two.

Finally Sakumo came to his mission report. While he was in Suna he was to deliver this final draft of the alliance to the Kazekage for approval. Once approved, he would temporarily stay in Suna to assure that all of the agreements were understood by the Suna council and administration. Between the two missions it was up to him how he managed to get Lady Chiyo to the Wind Diamyo's estatethen be back in Suna for the signing.

Overall the two missions would take about a month if done properly, and he would receive pay for both upon return to Konoha.

Sakumo sighed as he leaned back in his chair; it looks like he won't be able to finish his game with Kakashi for quite some time. He looked out of the back window to see Kakashi practicing his throwing accuracy with several shuriken. Each one landed only slightly off center, but none of them actually hit their target. He could visibly see his son's exhaustion, maybe he could use a break. Walking to cool down was always a good idea.

A smile crossed Sakumo's face as an idea popped into his head.

_Maybe they could finish their game of shogi sooner than he originally thought._

For your viewing pleasure, I present to you chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed it. I have a writing style that I would like to think is unique to myself. I try not to spend ages on detail, but give you more than enough of it for you guys to understand for yourselves what is going on. A 'no bullshit' type style. I like it anyway.

I did not like this chapter, I had to stop several times while trying to write it, and by the end the flow was screwed. This created a less then satisfactory product. Either way its in your hands now.

Chapter three will be up in less than a week. So! See you all then!


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting

Da dum dum dum DA! Hello again and welcome to chapter three of ... well wht ever I eventually name this. At the time that this is written I don't actually have a name yet. Hehe, weird. Either way I am writing it all the same. I do so hope you are enjoying it so far, and without further adieu; Chapter Three!

"I can understand the reasoning behind such an action, and it is actually a wise decision. However I want to hear it from you why you want to take your son on such an important mission?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat splayed across his chair in a rather un-Hokage like fashion. The ever infamous orange book of porn also laid cover up across his desk. After a brief moment of questioning Sakumo came to find out that today was in fact the Saru's day off. The ever rare Hokage's day off was something only of history and myth. On this day of all days there would be no paper work ... none. The reining Hokage was allowed to enjoy his favorite pastime, and apparently for the perverted monkey it was reading his porn.

Sakumo had made an appointment with the old monkey earlier this morning, in fact all other appointments had been cancelled; it was only due to who he was that he was actually seeing the Hokage at all.

Sakumo took a deep breath and started his reasoning," Kakashi is an incredibly bright kid, I am so proud to be his father but he is so young he has no experience in what the real world is like. Bringing him on this mission will give him experience in national politics among other things. And the father son bonding time would be of great help."

Hiruzen inhaled deeply on his pipe while mulling over the idea of letting a preteen still in the academy no less jump head long into an upper C potentially lower B ranked mission. Logistically it was a horrible, horrible idea there were so many different things that could go wrong. Even though Kakashi is an incredibly bright child Sakumo was right in the fact that he had little experience. Sending him on a high value mission would most likely end in disaster.

However Sakumo was also correct in the fact that this would be a great opportunity for Kakashi to gain the experience that he would need to be able safely go on missions like these more often. It would also be an eye opening experience for the boy, and give him a greater understanding of missions to come.

"Very well," Hiruzen gruffed out, slightly chocking on his pipe, "the boy will join you and your team on the mission and will receive pay according to its level." the Hokage firmly bit into the cob of the pipe, and for a brief moment had a feeling of worry pass through his core; however it left just as quickly.

Sakumo's face brightened with a smile as his idea was approved.

"Thank you sir, my team and I will not disappoint you or Konoha on this important mission!" he proclaimed gleefully. After a moment however, his visage turned serious as he questioned the Old Monkey about a specific part of his mission.

"In the mission report it was stated that several members of Lady Chiyho's family will be traveling with the caravan to go see the wedding. However in my mission scroll it specifically stated that I my team and I would be the personal guards to only the bride to be. May I ask why the specificity?"

Hiruzen looked up from applying more tobacco to his pipe," Ah, yes it would seem that there is already a guard assigned to this mission; a group of Suna chunin. However Lady Chiyho did not approve of whom see was assigned. It was at this point in time that Konoha was hired as well."

"So there is already a team assigned to this mission?" Sakumo pondered on this a moment before continuing. "What could possibly have Lady Chiyho so on edge that she hires help from a foreign village?"

Sakumo began to put some pieces of ideas together in his mind. Some things were not adding up, and he would have to find out what before it somehow effected the safety of this mission.

"If that is all" Hiruzen said lazily, "then you are dismissed. I assume that you are in the process of gathering your team?"

"As we speak sir!" Sakumo answered," thank you for your time sir." And with that he puffed out of existence, proving to only have been a shadow clone.

Once the smoke cleared the old Hokage muttered something about young people and respecting their elders. After the coughing fit, he spun around in his chair to look over his village; all the while unable to get the sinking feeling in his stomach to move on.

For the second time in two days the old man asked himself if he had made the correct decision in this matter. Drawing deeply on his relit pipe once more, he blew a syndical ring out through his nose, giving him the appearance of a fire breathing dragon.

_The Will of Fire burns brightly in this generation of shinobi, I hope it brazens a safe path for Sakumo on this mission. _


	4. Chapter 4: Leaves of Gold

Greetings, Salutations, and Welcome to Chapter Four of Changes. I would like to thank everyone who has picked this up so far, in a little under 2 days we had 400 views! Quite frankly I expected it to take a week and a half to reach that mark. I am not going to ramble about how excited I am, so! Here we go!

-Side note- Someone mentioned to me that I should watch the Shadow of the ANBU arc. I read up on it, and it does go through the majority of the area that I will be covering for Kakashi. However, since there is an immediate and lasting change to his history, I also believe that there will be a change in his teen years.

ANOTHER SIDE NOTE- A grateful reviewer has pointed out to me that Kakashi picks up has mask after graduating from the academy. Here is my response.

If Godzilla and King Kong ever have a baby, I will mind control that abomination and command it to find you; She (because logic) would find your home and BLAM! She would laser fist your home to smithereens. All the while I would be laughing my awkward insane laugh, freaking out some of your ex-neighbors. I would then proclaim to the heavens that such is the result of someone who DARES correct me in my own story!

However in all seriousness some changes for continuity will HAVE to be made. I have purposefully pushed or lagged some of the cannon timeline to patch a few errors here and there. Mostly because a lot of information about this time period either A: I simply haven't read. I stopped reading shippuden about two months back. For my personal taste, Kishi has ruined what Naruto use to be for me. And/Or B: It was never written into cannon. I always viewed Sakumo as a 'plot point character' (a term that I created). These characters are mostly tertiary characters created to fill a plot whole in a secondary or primary character's bio. Sakumo's character as a whole is an example. I hope to change that (hehe, change) with this retelling of how I envisioned the Naruverse. Should I label this story AU as a result? Maybe, however that all comes down to interpretation.

I do not want to ramble on about this subject: Yes, there will be changes in my story; however I am making damn well sure that ALL of them are a result of Sakumo living. With that said: RIDE FORWARD MY LIZARD MONKEY! RIDE AND BE FREE!

Author's warning: this chapter holds situations of intense abuse of a sexual nature.

After gaining approval for his mission by the Hokage, Sakumo gathered up the remaining members of his team in preparation to embark to Suna. His team consisted of three experienced chunin, and his son who was currently bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Papa, how long will it take for us to get to Suna?" Kakashi questioned while he double checked the contents of his backpack ... for the fourth time. Sakumo smiled wearily at his son's enthusiasm, it was his idea to bring the young boy along after all.

"I would say with a group of five, it will take us three days to walk to the gates of Suna. There are many trade routes criss-crossing from here to there. If we have average stops along the way for food and supplies, and we don't run into any trouble, that is a great estimate." He gazed across his team, a smile forming all the while.

"Then again, we won't be walking." Sakumo grunted as he jumped up onto a nearby limb. He laughed heartily when he saw the stars burst out of his son's eyes in excitement.

"Gentlemen" Sakumo declared, "I believe it is time we depart. I want us unpacking in Suna in thirty-six hours! Let's go!"

A chorus of 'hai' resonated from the group as each member took to the trees.

**-Wind Daimyo's Estate-**

The Wind Daimyo sat splayed across his large thrown room chair with a hardened gaze. He sat there, patiently waiting for a report from one of his personal guard, a frown permanently etched into his rounded face. The spy was dispatched several days ago with the mission of monitoring the progress and movements of Sakumo Hatake.

She had yet to return.

The Wind Daimyo released a long sigh as his eyes floated around the ornately decorated room. Golden inlay was expertly placed around white marble pillars. Water falls splashed into pools of liquid flowing gold. Seals were etched into the marble walls to keep the gold in a liquid state without having to keep the surrounding area close to two thousand degrees. The gold falls were gifts from the current Kazekage as a sign of respect and loyalty.

The fool.

Recently the Wind Daimyo had been deferring missions to other villages, this was the Sand's attempt at getting those missions back. The Wind Daimyo looked into the pools of gold, greed manifesting in his eyes. Oh how he longed to have Midas's 'curse'. To have the ability to turn anything into gold at ones touch … the idea sent chills down his spine. Why would anyone call such an ability a curse? He would take immense pleasure in turning all of his possessions into gold. Speaking of his possessions.

The Daimyo looked down over his rounded belly at the girl attempting to pleasure him. Anger flared up into his bones.

He back-handed the young brunette away, sending her falling on her back several steps bellow him.

"You stupid whore! When did I ever tell you to stop using your mouth!" he barked at the frail girl, rage lining his voice.

The brunette whimpered as she attempted to sit up, a painfully slow process due to her world still spinning. Gathering her bearings after several moments, she moved to lay prostrate on her hands and knees before him. Her back glistening in sweat due to the energy she had been pouring into giving her master oral sex.

"I-I … Please forgive this one master, this one tries to please Master with all of its strength, but we are not good enough." She laid at his feet trembling, not out of fear but of sorrow for not pleasing her master.

The Wind Daimyo sauntered up from his thrown and placed his fat fingers upon the girl's shivering form.

"Oh my little Mako do not be afraid. You have always been my favorite."

He began to message her head, rubbing his fingers against her scalp. Lust blossomed in Mako's eyes as the older man kept with his ministrations.

He brought his voice to a loving, caring tune and said, "As a way of showing you that you will always be my favorite, I will allow you to finish your work." He said with a loving smile.

Mako's irises dilated in desire when the Wind Daimyo finished speaking, and she attacked his erection with a hungry fervor. Several minutes of this passed before a knock rang throughout the opulent hall.

The Wind Daimyo shouted 'enter' as one of his personal guards entered the room. The Daimyo looked at his guard with expectation as Mako continued to 'work'. A look of distaste worked its way onto the guard's face as he watched the petite child. He was is a loyal servant to the thrown and its will, but he hated to see what his master did to fulfill his cravings and desires. He calmed his face before knelling at his lord's feet, right beside Mako.

"My lord, the spy has returned with news of the Hatake's mission."

The Wind Daimyo moaned in ecstasy before looking to his guard, "Excellent! What news does she bring?"

The guard reached for the scroll tucked into his vest, attempting to ignore Mako's nude form. He presented the scroll to his master with a bow of his head.

The Wind Daimyo backhanded Mako away again and grabbed the scroll in one smooth motion of his hand. "You may return to your quarters." He said to no one in particular while opening the scroll. He turned around and after closing his kimono sauntered back to his chair. Mako reoriented herself off the ground and bowed once more. The guard did the same and with one final 'hai' they both left the room.

The Wind Daimyo laid back in his chair and scanned over the scroll.

A demented smile slowly spread across his face the farther down he read. The bits and pieces of his plan were slowly falling into place … Finally! After so long he would have what was rightfully his. After so long he would have what he so desired. He screamed a bloody laughter that echoed off the walls!

"_**Finally I will have my revenge!"**_

Okay, chapter finally done!

Breathe in people, slowly. I would like to start by saying that I do not condone what happened in this chapter. I wrote the interactions of this chapter to make you feel uncomfortable, to make you express hate and sorrow. The purpose of this was to make you feel, make my audience have an emotional reaction to something that I wrote.

One: it gets me more subscribers because they want to know how I off the evil bastard, and two it creates an emotional attachment to the writing. You begin to have empathy and in some cases sympathy, and have opinions on these fictional characters, which is one of the reasons man took to writing things down in the first place. With all that being said, I am sorry for the delay. Life has been hectic with college, managing my day-to-day life, and trying to keep my sliver of a social life breathing.

So that being said, the next chapter should *should* be up by next Thursday of Friday.

So for now,

K

THNX

BAI


	5. Chapter 5: Rocks in the Sand

Hello, and welcome everyone to chapter five of Changes!

The story almost has 1000 views!

So, as promised I am getting this out today (Friday) and I hope you enjoy!

Sakumo and team had been running through the desert and sun for approximately four hours before the gates of Suna became visible. The heat they were experiencing was oppressive to say the least, and it seemed that the closer they marched to the great walled city, the farther away it became.

In normal circumstances dehydration would be a major cause for concern; but thanks to several border patrolmen it wasn't a problem anymore.

Sakumo sucked heavily on the tube of water in his mouth, a camel pack the patrolmen called them.

'_So this is how Suna ninja get around without worry of the heat' he thought._

It was a simple design in retrospect, a large sac of fresh water with two straps and a hose coming off it. The pack could hold about three days' worth of water; and should that run low for long duration missions, the pack had a filter and an input valve so that it could be refilled with clean new water.

He sucked on the hose again, the cool liquid keeping his body hydrated.

"Sir" Kakashi bolted ahead to speak with his dad, "how much longer until we reach Suna? My camel pack is running low on water."

Sakumo shook his head at his son, he would need to learn to ration out his supplies if he ever hopped to survive as a ninja. Although it wasn't unexpected … truth be told the first time he made the trek to Suna he ran out of water too.

He surveyed the vast desert before him, looking for a potential supply of water. His team had been running nonstop since they entered the hot desert, and it might be a good idea to rest. He stopped running as an idea came to mind.

"Team, we will set up shop here for the next half hour." Everyone slowed down to a simple run, and finally a full stop. Looks of confusion were evident on everyone's faces. There was no 'here' to stop at … it was all endless hot desert.

Sakumo simply looked at his team before he shook his head again. Honestly, these people are never going to make it if they cannot look outside the box for ideas.

"Look underneath the underneath people! What are we standing on?" he questioned.

The team looked around them at the expansive desert. They weren't really standing on anything other than sand; and even that was a technicality, where ever they stood the sand would begin to move aside or sink down.

"Um, sand sir." One of the chunnin stated.

"Exactly, and what is sand made out of?" He continued.

"Mostly silica sir, but there are bits and pieces of earth and stone mixed in it." Kakashi proclaimed this time.

The chunnin all looked at Kakashi like he grew a second fire breathing head. How did an eight year old know the composition of something that he has never really interacted with before?

"Precisely! So what happens if we do this …" Sakumo bent down at his knees and simply sat there for a moment. The team all stared at him until several seconds later a rock approximately the size of his fist rocketed out of the ground and into his hand.

"See?" he said while throwing the rock up and down in his hand, "If we gather up the 'other' materials we can compress them into solid structures. From there we can make walls and a roof for us to rest in."

One of the chunnin gawked at Sakumo with complete shock. In the span of about eight seconds, he had created an entirely new jutsu. And a rather useful one at that.

"Sir, you just solved one of the largest problems that presented itself during the war." The chunnin stated.

Sakumo looked up from his kneeling position and after dusting himself off asked the chunnin what he meant.

The chunnin took a moment to gather his words before speaking.

"Sir, one of the major reasons that Suna was left so unscathed from the war was that there was no earth for anyone to use their jutsu on."

Sakumo thought about it for a moment; it was true, every elemental nation had at least a few earth typed ninja, and in a desert those people would be cannon fodder.

"Hmm, so I did." Sakumo turned around before reattempting the same jutstu, but on a much larger scale.

"Doton: Earth Compression!"

The sand within the area began to rumble and shake as several large spherical boulders shot out of the ground at high-speed. The group was forced to dodge the falling rocks as the boulders settled into the scorching sand.

**Several miles away, traders caravan ~**

All was quite in the world of Kigeki Tamashi, he was a simple man with a few simple tastes. Many would call him a drunkard … he tended to disagree with those people. He is the owner of a small caravan service which moved fresh goods in and out of Suna. Today he was moving a large shipment of cabbages through the border of Konoha and Suna, the caravan was approximately ten wagons long with several civilian body guards throughout.

Kigeki is currently lounging away in his private carriage when suddenly everything in the carriage began to make a hard tilt left. Plates, knives, and other utensils flew across the room as the buggy suddenly stopped falling left and suddenly shot up to the right.

The woman who was currently *cough* assisting him in relieving some stress was violently thrown off of his groin and into a box of sake nearby. Having enough of this insanity Kigeki attempted to close his kimono and exit the vehicle to find out what was going on. As he neared the exit, the entire structure of the carriage flew forward, causing the poor man to fly back landing on top of his scared mistress.

"What the hell is going on?" he screamed, fear slowly working its way onto his face. Admittedly he did not mind the view he was currently getting; the woman's silken kimono had released from its binds and flew off into the corner, leaving her supple breasts in full view.

A few seconds passed, and as the vehicle leveled out once more he crawled his way out of the carriage, only to see the devastation laid before him.

"MY CABAGES" he screamed. To the average civilian it would look like there had been a genocide of all the leafy green vegetables. Boulders had sprung out of the ground only to smash the goods holding carriages upon impact.

One of the guards ran up to Kigeki to inspect him and make sure that no damage had fallen to her charge.

"Sir, are you okay, are you hurt at all." She said as she inspected him for wounds.

At this time, Kigeki's mistress made her way out of the wreckage, her top still forgotten in the carriage. She stumbled around before falling face down into the warm sand.

A look of disgust flashed across the female guard's face for one brief moment in time before smoothing out again. She finished checking Kigeki over quickly and walked back to her men.

Kigeki lifted his head once more with a cry,

"MY CAABBAAGGESSSS!"

**Sakumo and Team ~**

After making sure that his team was in good condition Sakumo created a small structure for his team to rest in with the newly formed boulders resting nearby. He looked at the devastation caused by his newly formed technique. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of boulders were scattered across the landscape for miles.

He gulped

He had not been in Sand territory for even a day and he had already drastically changed the landscape over the local area.

"I hope no one was injured." He spoke quietly.

_He could faintly hear in the distance someone crying loudly to the heavens, begging for his leafy green produced to be returned to him._

Kakashi was roused from his slumber by the noise; the pre-teen decided to talk with his father, ease his mind about what had happened.

"It wasn't you fault papa, no one could have predicted that outcome." He said as he leaned up against his father's side. Sakumo looked down over his shoulder to his son, a small smile etching its way into his otherwise serious visage.

"I know Kakashi, but the only thing that is troubling me is how much chakra was put into that jutsu." He spoke softly. He didn't wasn't to raise the issue to any of his other subordinates.

Kakashi gave his father a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Sakumo stared back into the field of boulders, "I mean that I barely used any chakra at all to have this effect on everything. In fact I had not consciously put any chakra into it, the only bit that had been used was the starting cost, which is unconsciously pulled from your body when you start any jutsu."

Kakashi's eyes hardened as he too stared out at the formed rock.

"So you mean to tell me that all of this," he said pointing to the field of boulders," took almost no chakra to do?"

Sakumo nodded his head in acknowledgement.

It was at this point in time that the pre-teen's eyes widened in complete shock.

Sakumo pushed off of the stone wall and walked towards the nearest bolder; he had a small idea as to why the stone would react this way. He placed his palm against the shiny smooth stone and forced a sliver of chakra though it.

At the same instance on the opposite side of the stone the same sliver of chakra evaporated into the air.

Sakumo simply grunted in confirmation, this was no ordinary stone.

"Son, do you remember the theory of chakra friction?" Sakumo spoke, his hand still attached to the stone.

Kakashi's face hardened as he began to put several pieces together.

"Ya, it is the ability or lack of ability for chakra to move through a substance and interact with our world. Chakra Friction is why when a person molds chakra in their body the aura it creates doesn't go forever; it is being reabsorbed back into the atmosphere."

Sakumo continued to test the capabilities of the metal stone in front of him. After several minutes of basic attempts, he started to get a little bolder.

He removed his hand from the stone and began to mold an incredibly large amount of chakra within his body. Waves of the blue energy lapped off him the more he built up. He moved his hand in front of the stone, but before he released it he spoke,

"It would appear that this substance has zero chakra friction; it cannot absorb any more energy, so instead it passes the same energy on instantly. This means that the particles that make up this stone are already completely saturated with chakra. I have a theory, and this will either be greatly successful, or go horribly wrong."

As he said this he moved his other arm at a one hundred and eighty degree angle from his other arm and the stone.

"Chakra acts as a liquid when presented to confined quarters; so if I create a vacuum in one section …"

As he said this he expunged all of the built up chakra out of his system at once. His chakra coils were very well near empty.

Kakashi watched from afar as his father's face suddenly looked pale, however that only lasted a moment as something strange happened.

The stone burst into a bright white flame that lapped off of the smooth rock in incredibly powerful waves. The nearby area exploded as sand was kicked into the air. Wave after wave of chakra pushed away everyone but Sakumo; the shack even fell in on itself.

Just as quickly as it happened the chakra suddenly flooded back into Sakumo's body. The waves of pure energy filled up his chakra coils to a point of complete saturation; his body could not hold anymore chakra.

Sakumo's eyes began to let off light, and his hair floated on his head. Scorch marks could be seen all over his body where the chakra flooded his tenketsu points. All of this happened in the span of three seconds, but it soon died out.

Sakumo's body fell to the ground as the light faded, and his last words before he blacked out were,

"… it will flood the section, balancing the 'liquid' between the two halves."

Sakumo reached into his front pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"Son, seal up three of the rocks into this scroll."

And with that, Sakumo was out.

Kakashi stared at his father for several moments, worry evident on his face. However he knew that his father would be okay; he just knew it.

Gathering up the scroll, he placed it beside each of three rocks and after sealing all of them inside, placed the scroll into his back pocket.

Several minutes passed and the team was cleaning up the mess while Sakumo rested.

Each of them grew quite as they saw a large wall of gold dust begin to surround them. Not knowing what was happening, each member took up a defensive position around Sakumo's body. After several seconds the gold dust hardened in place, forming a solid barrier around them. From one of the walls Suna's Kazekage stepped out of the gold.; his body becoming crisper as the gold specks fell away from him.

Along with him several Suna ANBU began to form out of the sand, their bodies twisting and reforming as the sand revealed their form. Demon masks covered their visage as they stared down each member of the Konoha team.

The Kazekage's eyes surveyed the team before they settled on Kakashi.

"_You have much explaining to do, little one."_

**Omake 1 **Who knew what chakra could do!

Sakumo placed his hand on the rock and expunged all of his gathered energy at the same time.

The rock lit ablaze as wave after wave of pure white chakra lapped off of the rock.

Sakumo's body was completely full of chakra, and after the process was completed he turned around to his son.

Kakashi noted the change in his features, his hair had grown several feet in the span of a couple of seconds … and had changed to blonde … it was also defying gravity and floating upward. An aura of pure chakra escaped Sakumo as he looked at his new form.

"I like" he said before taking the palms of his fist and placing them together, making a small cup with his hands. He placed the cup at his side before proclaiming.

"KAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Several seconds passed before he shouted,

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

A ball of pure energy flew out of his hands and rocketed towards the moon. Upon impact the entire space structure flew apart into trillions of pieces.

Having expended all of his energy, Sakumo fell down to one knee. Before he blacked out he whispered,

"It is done."

-**Unknown Location, Evil base of Evilness-**

Tobi Uchiha was enjoying the midnight breeze as he plotted to take over the world.

Deidera was standing behind him, "So what are we going to do today Tobi?"

Tobi gazed towards the moon in wonder, "What we do every day Deidera, we are going to take over the …"

At this exact moment in time a beam of pure energy explodificated the moon. Tobi's jaw went slack as he starred at the destroyed rock.

"Fuck it, let's go get some dango."

Deidera followed after Tobi, he could not help but yell "Narf" every now and again.

Chapter Five!

Hip, Hip, Hoorah!

So I wrote all of this in about two hours! That is a little over 1.5k words per hour! (Ow, my aching wrists)

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, in introduced a lot of neat and funny things, all of which I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. We will learn more about the rocks and things of that nature when we return to Konoha … in about four or five chapters.

Yes, there were three shameless pugs in both the main story and the Omake. I fell off my bed laughing while I wrote that one.

I hope each and every one of you enjoyed the chapter, and once again chapter six will come out next Friday.


	6. Chapter 6: Stories of the Sand

After much internal debate and monologue I have come to terms with the fact that you people don't love me. This story has over 1400 views with close to 500 unique ip address. 500 people! And this story only has seven reviews :( Come on people and show me your love and leave a review! I know you have it in there somewhere. :)

Team Sakumo was currently arranged around in front of the Kazekage's ornate desk; sans Sakumo of course. The man of the hour had been placed in the hospital soon after the group had arrived in Suna's borders. The medics were completely dumbfounded with what happened to him, and they had no reasonable explanation about how to make him up. So far they had tried smelling salts, increasing his heart rate, and stimulating specific points in his brain. Every attempt so far had failed, or in most cases caused his face to scrunch up in pain.

It was almost as if his body was forcing him to sleep, while his mind was sending out the 'wake up' command.

Either way the doctors had decided in the end to keep him under observation until he woke.

Right now however, the Kazekage's gaze was slowly moving between the four ninja standing before him. His eyes seemed almost bored as he sized up each individual ninja before moving to the next.

"Well then gentlemen, I believe an explanation is in order. Tell me why you and your team captain were snooping around on Suna soil." He spoke, his voice never changing in inflection, simply staying at a bored monotone.

Kakashi stepped forward and fixated his eyes on the red head before him.

"Lord Kazekage, my team and I were assigned two missions within Suna on behalf of Konoha. My captain was sent here to deliver a finished peace treaty which was signed by Lord Hokage several days ago. We traveled one day to the border of Suna, and upon arrival were stopped by a Suna border patrol. There we gave them our diplomat's papers …" at this point Kakashi reached into his jacket and handed the Kazekage's assistant the documents. They were the approval of border access papers signed by the Kazekage and the Hokage.

"… Since then we have been making out way to the gates of your village. Half way there we stopped for a break where my father summoned a stone hut for us to rest in."

Kakashi stepped back into the line with his fellow Konoha shinobi.

The Kazekage leaned forward in his chair as he interlinked his fingers; his glare bore deeply into each shinobi standing before him. After several moments he sighed, stress evident in his voice; and by the look of things he had not been sleeping well recently.

The Kazekage silently moved a small metal plate that was previously hidden from view onto the center of his desk. A tiny pile of what looked to be quartz dust was mounded in the center.

"Shukaku was not always an insane bijuu. In fact for a couple decades he was the main protector of Suna." He said, his eyes focused on the pile before him.

Kakashi's eye brows raised slightly at the statement; how was this information relevant right now?

"It wasn't until a few years ago that a mad priest attempted to seal the beast into him that things changed. Something went wrong with the sealing, and the two consciousness were spiritually entwined together. From that point on the hybrid pair would often attempt to destroy what the one had previously fought to protect." While he said this, he drew a small circle around the plate. After flowing a small amount of chakra into the circle, a small see-thru dome appeared on his desk.

"From that point forward, my shinobi and I would be forced to defend the village by destroying the hybrid's physical form. It wasn't very effective, since the one tail beast has the least amount of chakra compared to his brothers and sisters, it would only take him a few days to reform." He reached his hand though the small dome, and opened his hand over the pile. He quickly released a small burst of chakra before retracting his hand once more.

The quartz dust within the dome began to swirl and expand as the physical likeness of Shukaku was revealed; just on a much … much smaller form than the original.

Kakashi and team stared slack jaw at the creature before them for several moments before regaining their composure.

"This sand, and the sand that your father used to create those stones are all particles that were previously inhabited by the demon." At the word demon, the mini Shukaku went into a rage and attempted to jump at the Kazekage. Sadly the tiny form bounced off of the invisible dome and landed back in the center of his cage.

"This version" he said while beckoning to the tiny form," has all of the memories and abilities of his big brother. Every particle of sand has the entire conscious of the demon …

Another thump could be heard coming from the dome.

"… and while my men have attempted to gather all of the tainted particles, it is impossible to tell them apart from any other grain."

At this time, a small orb of red and blue chakra could be seen coalescing inside the mini-Skukaku's mouth. Several seconds passed before the orb was ingested, and subsequently released from the tiny form's mouth. The ball bounced off of the dome several times before impacting the metal plate on the bottom. With its main support structure vaporized, the dome slowly fell. Shukaku watched and waited with hungry eyes as he calculated when he would be able to jump out of the dome.

That opportunity never came.

The Kazekage slammed his hand against the sandstone desk hard and shouted "Release!"

The mini-Shukaku uttered a tiny little roar, full of terror and pain as his body slowly fell back into the pile of lifeless sand.

The Kazekage moved the small pile of sand to the side before staring at Kakashi.

Hard.

"_Your father has become a Jinchuriki."_

HAAHAHAA Oh god, I am a horrible bastard.

Yep, that is where I am ending it. Hate me as you will, I do not really care.

Wait! Please come back!

No? How about this. I promise to release the next chapter tomorrow!

I Promise! Pinky Promise!

Okay,

If that is all

K

THNX

BAI


	7. Chapter 7: Explinations

As promised, less than twenty-four hours later and I have Chapter Seven out (Oh my poor wrists!) Nothing much to say so …

Last time on Changes

_The mini-Shukaku uttered a tiny little roar, full of terror and pain as his body slowly fell back into the pile of lifeless sand._

_The Kazekage moved the small pile of sand to the side before staring at Kakashi._

_Hard._

"_Your father has become a Jinchuriki."_

Kakashi stood there, his arms set in place at his side. Shock coursed through his veins as he began to comprehend what was said to him.

"_A Jinchuriki? B-But, How has he become …"_

He clenched his hands closed so hard that thick drops of blood swiftly fell onto the smooth stone floor.

"How? How did something like this happen?" he said out loud. The chunnin standing beside him were just as worried for their commander as Kakashi was; but in this case, the boy's captain was his father.

The Kazekage continued his stare at the frost haired child.

"It is none of your concern boy." He said, his voice still cold.

Kakashi took his blood soaked hand and smashed it against the smooth desk. Blood splayed out from his open palm and landed in an area close to the impact.

"It became my concern when it happened to my papa." He said, rage barely controlled as he attempted not to insult the leader of the Sand village any more than he already had.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes before speaking, "You would be wise to watch your tone boy, especially since your village is attempting to make a peace treaty with mine; a peace treaty that is still not completed." Gold particles flew up around the red head and after several seconds of delay swarmed the desk. Kakashi's eyes widened and he yanked the offending appendage back to his side.

The river of gold washed over the desk and after several seconds it became apparent that its goal was to wash the blood away, not spill anymore.

The gold river disappeared once more and left the group to their silence.

The red headed leader slumped into his chair, exhaustion taking its toll on him even from such a simple jutsu. He leaned back, his head touching the head rest for several moments before he spoke.

"When your father foolishly absorbed the chakra from the stone, he also took in the consciousness of over three billion forms of Shukaku. Normally a person's chakra system would counter act and burn the invading chakra as it entered his body; but since he expunged almost all of it milliseconds beforehand …"

"There was almost nothing to fight back the invasion with." Kakashi finished for him.

The Kazekage nodded.

"It is a fake Jinchuriki status, there is not a seal placed onto his body, but the effects are the same. Right now he is not waking up because his mind has to sort through this new data it has forcibly received and arrange it in an understandable form. By the time he wakes up there will only be one form of Shukaku lodged in his conscious instead of the three billion."

Kakashi could feel warm streaks of water flow down his cheek, "_That is if he ever does wake up." _He told himself.

A warm silence blanketed the room once more.

"Until such a time that his body has recuperated from this impromptu sealing, you have my permission to reside in my mansion, along with your team. Rooms have already been set aside for you and your baggage has been placed in each. My wife has decided to assist you in whatever way you need." He said, it was obvious that he did not approve of her acting like a glorified slave, but he still respected her decision. The fact that she threatened him with no sex for a month had nothing to do with his decision process… honest.

Kakashi blinked in surprise and bowed before the Kazekage with gratitude.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage, my team and I are most grateful for your generosity."

A small smile erupted from the red head's face.

"'My team and I', when did you become team captain?"

Kakashi blanched at his words as embarrassment swept across his face. The chunnin stand at his sides also gave him an inquisitive look.

"Ah hhehe, I guess I'm just a natural born leader?" he said, now rubbing the back of his head … with the same hand that was still bleeding.

The now red headed preteen jumped in surprise as he realized his mistake.

"Ugh, that is not going to come out easily is it?"

The Kazekage shook his head in amusement.

"_No, no it isn't."_

So chapter and last were originally one longer chapter, however I decided to be an evil bastard and split them right at the climax. Was it necessary? No, was it entertaining? Oh yaaaaaa. *Imagine the cool-aid man saying that please*

Anyway, I have college-y things coming up, and those take precedence over writing so things might slow down a bit. Not much, but a little.

If that is all

K

THNX

BAI


	8. Chapter 8: Diner is Served

Greetings! Salutations and welcome to chapter eight of Changes. From this point forward, now that we are IN Suna, the chapters will start to get longer. I simply need more space to put information and content into the story. A quick thank you to ALL the new followers and favorites. While I was writing this chapter we had three or four new fav/follow pairs. I would also like to specifically thank Prescripto who has commented on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF CHANGES.

Believe it or not those little reviews make my otherwise bad evenings into awesome days. KEEP EM COMING PEOPLE! LETS A GO!

Kakashi fell face first into the plush bed his room provided after he finished unpacking. The room itself was small, but cozy and well decorated. The walls were lined with gold inlets and the floor was a polished smooth stone. His body was on the verge of passing out before he heard a knock on the door.

"Sir, dinner will be served in five minutes." An older voice echoed through the door.

It took everything Kakashi had to push himself off of the comfortable bed and plop his way to the door. Opening the oak door up, he saw an older gentlemen wearing an open black suite greet him with a gentle smile.

Kakashi rubbed the sleep from his eyes before answering, "Thank you, I will be down shortly."

The older gentlemen did a slight bow before making his way to the next door, his work to gather all the guests still not completed.

Kakashi walked back into his room and closed the door. There was a small bathroom attached to the main room, and it was just as "look at me I am rich" as the bedroom.

He walked up to the sink and let some cool water pool in the bowl. Being careful not to get his bandaged hand wet, he used his other hand to wash his face clean and to finish waking him up. After letting the water drain, he walked out of the bathroom and pulled on his jacket and sandals before walking out of the room and down the hall towards the main dining room.

The smell of hot fresh cooked bread wafted into his nose the closer he got to the main hall; his mouth started to water and his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in almost a day but the stress of what happened to his father had distracted his body from such petty desires. He wiped the drool away from his mouth and continued his deliberate march forward.

The area in which people eat is supposed to be comfortable, relaxing and inviting; the dining hall of the Kazekage's court was the epitome of those ideas.

Walking through the grand double doors was an affair even of itself. Two men stood constant guard on the gold and brown doors. When someone would wish entrance, they would both grab a handle and open the doors for the guest. When you were finally inside, a normal person would be in shock and awe at the handcrafted decals located all thought the room. Kakashi for the most part thought that it was unnecessary and way over done, but he wouldn't make any comment on his host's interior decoration.

The eating area _was_ supposed to be over done since psychologically, people find it easier to communicate while eating.

After several seconds of taking the room in, a short sandy brown haired woman walked up to him.

"Hello Kakashi-san, welcome to my husband's dining hall." She gave a small bow before smiling at the boy.

Kakashi blinked, once, twice, three times before what she said made sense. The woman didn't look like a noble at all. She had a face of beauty, one that any man would desire, but she did not have that stuck up attitude that often came with the title. The fact that she bowed to him at all spoke volumes about her personality.

Kakashi soon realized that he had yet to bow back or acknowledge her at all.

"Ma-ma, please forgive my rudeness Yuzuki-dono" (I couldn't seem to find a name for our fine lady princess, but if anyone out there knows or can find her name, I would be most grateful. Yuzuki's name translates to 'Gentle Moon')

Kakashi took a deep bow before the beautiful lady.

Yuzuki covered her mouth and giggled, "There is no need for that Kakashi-san. It's more my husband that you would be all formal with." Her radiant smile bleed through her sleeve and left the helpless Kakashi shaky in the knees.

After several seconds of silence the pair decided it would be best to sit down at the table and wait for everyone else to arrive. Seconds passed before the other members of the Konoha team roamed into the dining hall; each one had a different look of awe plastered onto their face. They continued to look around the room as they found their own seats.

Yuzuki spoke up from her chair beside Kakashi, "Gentlemen, I hope you all had a good night's sleep, yes?"

The team members were caught off guard, each of them shuffled uncomfortably in their seat before the bravest of the group spoke up.

"Hai, Yuzuki-dono I think I speak for all of us when I say we slept well."

"Speak for yourself." A new voice added. It was deep but soft and sounded very familiar.

Walking in through the double doors, Sakumo limped with crutches in hand towards the table. Everyone in the room was completely silent until he finally sat down; which was a painfully slow process because he would often have to stop to catch his breath before moving on.

Kakashi stared wide eye at his father, his heart beat racing the closer the older Hatake got to his seat.

Sakumo sighed as his bum finally hit upholstery, "That feels better … Oof"

In the blink of an eye Kakashi had risen from his seat across the room and ran to his father's side. Hot tears streaked his face as joy erupted from his core.

"Papa! I didn't kno … I di-didn't know if you would *sniff* wake up or anything. The doctors said…" Kakashi was a hot mess at the sight of his father, all pretenses of formality out the window.

Sakumo kept his face straight for his team and his son, but any bit of contact that the rambling child would make was agonizing. His mind had recently put all the pieces back together, but his body was still adjusting to the new river of chakra flowing through his veins. He would be strong for his son, but it took every iota of his self-control not to scream out at his touch.

"Whatever the doctors said, I am here now; do not worry any longer." Sakumo rubbed Kakashi's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Yuzuki however was not blind to the pain that Sakumo was hiding, "Kakashi-kun, why don't you come take your seat again, I believe the food will be here soon."

As she said this, she looked pointedly at one of the guards at the door; taking the hint immediately he ran off to speed up the process.

Sakumo internally relaxed while giving the sand princess a thankful sigh. He loved his son, nothing could ever change that, but right now he really needs to let his body heal.

Several minutes into small chat, the Kazekage entered and sat down at the head of his table.

"Hello everyone, you would please excuse my brief tardiness, there was much to attend to this morning." As he said this the many servants arrived with the food for the group.

Mounds of sushi and fried rice were brought out on platters, while strips of steaming beef and pork were given by request. A large bowl of steaming hot broth was the center piece and placed gently around it were eight bowls of assorted vegetables.

A look of mild amusement cross Yuzuki's face as she spoke," Wow my dear, you certainly did not hold back on the spectacular this evening."

The Kazekage held a brief nod.

Kakashi looked to his father in confusion, noticing this Yuzuki supplied what she thought caused his questioning.

"Suna is located in a vast and wide desert Kakashi-kun, gathering some types of food, specifically rice, is very expensive since it all has to be shipped here. Fried rice of any kind is considered a delicacy; same goes for sushi, or any other product that requires the white grain."

Kakashi formed his lips into a silent O, before he stared back at the food. In Konoha rice was bountiful, so he just thought that rice was plentiful … everywhere.

After all of the food was placed on the large wooden table, the Kazekage raised his right hand and spoke," Please my friends, eat."

Without further restraint Kakashi dove into the banquet before him. He loaded a variety of different meats and cheeses onto his plate which was swiftly followed by a large serving of beef fried rice.

After noticing Kakashi's behavior, one of the chunnins spoke up and said, "Kakashi-san, show some respect when eating before the Kazekage!" he berated.

It was a surprise to the others gathered that it was not Sakumo to correct his son; the reason he hadn't was soon discovered. Looking down the table to where Sakumo sat, one would see three large plates, each one over flowing with sushi rolls or balls of rice. A variety of vegetables sat steaming in a bowl of scolding broth.

Yuzuki smiled into her sleeve at the comparison of the pair.

"Like father, like son so it would seem." She giggled, a rolling laugh barely contained.

Sakumo looked up from his mass consumption to realize his blunder. He slowly and methodically placed his chop sticks back down on the table and bowed before the group.

"My apologizes, while my mind has recovered from the influx of chakra, my physical body will take time to adapt. Until then, my metabolism will be through the roof. The fact that I have not eaten in almost two days is not helping at the moment. Please forgive me."

He bowed his head while still seated in his chair.

The Kazekage stared to speak but was cut off by his wife.

"It is perfectly okay Sakumo-san, there is plenty of food for us all to have our fill. You are our guest, please, eat."

The Kazekage looked blankly to his wife before sighing in defeat. It was rather obvious who wore the pants in the relationship.

With a quick thank you, Sakumo restarted his quest to sate his growling stomach. Kakashi dug in as well, however to a much lesser extent than his father.

The minutes passed in a comfortable silence which occasionally would be broken up by small talk. The group spoke of their travels and favorite memories. Finally however it came time for the Kazekage to make an announcement.

"Gentlemen, if I may have your attention please." The red haired Kage stood before his guests.

"As many of you already know, Lady Chiyo is engaged to the son of the Wind Daimyo. The mission that team Sakumo was given was to escort and protect her on her way to the capital. That mission has now changed."

Everyone at the table slowed their eating down to a stop and listened to the man before them.

"This morning I informed the Wind Daimyo of what had occurred almost two days ago. After a brief conversation it was decided that, in light of recent events, the Wind Daimyo and his son will both travel here in three days' time to host the wedding in Suna."

A round of surprise lit everyone's face at the news. This was comparable to the Hokage coming and having a cup of tea with you randomly.

"During this time, Suna will undergo several massive changes in order to be ready for such an extravagant event."

The Kazekage turned to Sakumo now and spoke, "Since your mission is over now, I am offering you and your team a new one. Stay in Suna even after the Peace Treaty is finished and help prepare for the Wedding. As a reward you will be allowed to attend the event as a group of my personal guests. Of course Konoha has already been informed of your condition, and of the offer that I give. Should your Hokage accept, you will be in Suna for two weeks longer than you expected."

Sakumo gave a nod of approval before returning to his sushi roll. His mind though was racing in thought. Something was up with this set of missions. He didn't know what, but he would find out before it became an issue to any member of his team.

The Kazekage gazed back over the group and said,

"_That is all for now, please, enjoy the rest of your meal."_

Omake

-The night that Sakumo was admitted into the hospital-

The Kazekage sat at his worn wooden desk finishing up several stacks of paperwork in the late evening moonlight. With the events that had occurred earlier in the day, his entire week was turning out to be pretty stressful. Sleep had not come easy for the red head recently.

A few minutes till midnight the Kazekage's wife Yuzuki sauntered into his office. She saw stress lines running on his face, worry for his people, his friends, and his wife. He had yet to acknowledge her entrance, so she decided to walk over to his side. She allowed her hand to slide smoothly across the desk, and as she reached his chair, the same hand slowly worked its way up his arm where they finally settled on his shoulders.

She pulled down his long coat which symbolized his power and authority as the Kazekage. She allowed her hands to trace sensual scribbles along his spine and shoulders. She leaned down over the back of his chair and rested her chin on the gap of his left shoulder blade.

He acknowledged her for the first time saying, "You know you are not supposed to be reading some of these things."

She tilted her head towards his ear and neck, her warm breathe flowing down his back. She gently nibbled on his ear lobe before saying,

"Who said I was here for the paperwork."

With that she began to kiss several spots along his neck and jawline; each kiss feather light but lingering briefly before moving to the next. It was when she was fully leaning over the back of his chair trying to kiss his lower chin that he stopped his work and kissed back.

It was slow and passionate, but brief.

"Honey, please, I need to finish this before…"

Yuzuki moved her hands to his shoulder blades once more and began to massage the tight muscles.

The red head hitched in his sentence and allowed the woman to continue her ministrations. He moaned, ever so lightly when she kneaded a particularly tight muscle.

A seductive smile creased Yuzuki's face. She stopped work on his back and once again laid her head on his shoulder. She began kissing and nibbling on his neck and earlobe before saying,

"I want to help Sakumo recover, and once recovered assist him while he is here." She said into his ear.

The Kazekage stopped and stared at his incredibly beautiful wife. Her face held a voluptuous beauty, but her eyes rang of mischief.

"There is no need for such actions, we have healers and maids which will do that …"

He was stopped again as she bit harder on his ear lobe.

"You would forgive me my love" she said with zero remorse, "I did not mean to harm you."

His eyes hardened briefly, very … very briefly, but he relaxed and took a deep inhale of his wife's scent. The scent of fresh cut desert lilies assaulted his nose, and he relaxed further.

He was currently debating what his wife had requested. He did not like to see her put herself at such a low level.

Yuzuki could see the hesitation in her husband's eyes.

"_This should tip him over the edge." _she thought.

She started at the base of his neck and sent several kisses up and over straight to his lips. There she stayed for several seconds of passionate lip play. From there she made her way over the bridge of his nose and began to kiss each eye lid.

At some point in time she had turned his chair around to where he was now facing her. So she got up and startled herself across his lap.

In the most seductive voice she could come up with she spoke,

"Dear, you know how we have recently been thinking about trying to have kids? Well I would love to start trying right now but … my husband seems to disagree with me on this one thing." Her voice was light and airy, but full of desire.

Suddenly she leapt up off his lap and began to walk back towards the door.

"Oh well, maybe we can start trying another time." She made it four steps before he spoke in a rather shaky voice.

"Damn you woman … fine you may help him." By the end of the sentence he had found his composure, but she was the one person in the universe who could crack his mask at all.

One last smile worked its way onto her face,

"Aw, it seems my husband agrees with me after all." With that she walked out the door a steady sashay in her hips.

HA! Sleep is for the weak. I spent maybe an hour late … err … early in the morning writing this chapter. It is the setup for the wedding (Which will start next chapter and conclude in chapter ten) arc.

I hope you all enjoyed the Omake, heheh, who knew that the leader of one of the five great nations was so whipped.

Anyway, if that is all.

K

THNX

BAI!


	9. Chapter 9: Diner and a Movie

Greetings!

TWO WEEKS, AGH!

I am sorry that it has taken this long for an update. Overall my life has been chaotic, but at least I am finally moved into my college dorm! YAY!

Rock Chalk!

Anyway …. Chapter Nine

The three days leading up to the wedding was a hectic conglomerate of sheer determination and a lot of alcohol. During that time period, Suna had taken many massive changes to its internal structure.

Artificial ponds had been crafted and then placed at almost every intersection; trees were transferred in as well. Green land was transplanted to cover up the barren soil.

All in all, Suna looked completely different.

A titanic underground water source had been created using several of the chakra stones that had been formed by Sakumo's jutsu. The rocks were placed in three concentric sealing rings, and once activated, the rings allowed for the gathering, storing, and conversion of Shukaku's chakra

Once converted the chakra would be passed through a seal array which transformed energy into matter. The matter was specified as water molecules in the seal itself, and the conversion rate from Chakra to a single Water molecule was approximately three trillion units to one. Normally this was completely impractical, the conversion ration often made the sealing array beyond useless. However with the chakra generation of about twenty stones, a person could create simple molecules (bonds intact) by specifying an input.

Once the setup was complete it took two of the three available days to fill up the enormous aquifer that had been constructed. This aquifer distributed a steady source of water to all of the plants and trees that now existed in Suna. With this new system in mind, Suna also became one of the first hidden villages to create a semi-automatic sewer and plumbing systems.

As the sun set on the third day Sakumo and team decided to host a much needed party in celebration of their successful transformation of Suna.

The group of about twenty all gathered once again in the great dining hall. The Kazekage and his wife were seated on one end while Sakumo and Kakashi chose the other. The supporting staff, Sakumo's team, and several advisors to the Kazekage filled out the middle of the long wooden table.

"A toast" the Kazekage said as he raised his glass, "to friends" he said while moving his glass towards Sakumo, "to family" he clinked his glass against his wife's, "and to those who made all of this possible." The many servants bowed towards their leader; "I wish to thank all of you for your time and effort. Enjoy". All the members present lifted their glasses and drank heavily of the wine within … well, almost all. Sakumo's hand had yet to recover from the burns, however they had slowly been improving. He could dress himself without assistance now, and the doctors predicted it would take several more days for everything to be healed.

Several minutes passed in a comfortable silence as the food was quickly brought out before them. This evening mounds of raw beef, pork, and raw vegetables were brought out on silver plates. The center of the large table was pulled back to reveal a grill rack expertly crafted into the thick wooden sheet. Small fires were lit under the racks and the food was prepared on skewers before being placed on the warming pieces of metal.

The smell of searing meat and vegetables began to waft through the room as the party continued their conversations.

"I must disagree with you Lord Ambassador, I believe that an alliance with Tea Country would be most profitable." Yuzuki firmly stated.

She was currently having a discussion with Suna's primary ambassador about potential alliances. The ambassador believed that Tea country was too weak of a nation to be aligned with a nation like Suna, and that making any sort of connection with them would be detrimental to the progression of Suna's might.

"Yuzuki-dono, why must you keep insisting on aligning ourselves with that pathetic nation? Suna is a powerful and well respected nation and …"

"Lord Ambassador." The Kazekage paused in his own conversation with Sakumo to speak with the unruly advisor.

"I believe I assigned you a mission report several days ago, to my knowledge it has yet to pass across my desk. Would it not be a wise idea to work on it now?" The Kazekage's voice was cold and showed no emotion. His face was stern and showed the visage of a leader in power.

The ambassador's face was one of shock and barely controlled anger. However after several moments he gathered control of his emotions and bowed before the leader of the Sand.

"My apologies Lord Kazekage, allow me to fix this issue immediately." That said, he rose and bowed before the group and quickly left through the large double doors.

The room remained cloaked in silence for several moments before the Kazekage spoke up.

"My apologies for the rudeness of my advisor. His views on how Suna should operate are not mine." He bowed his head ever so slightly to the group sitting before him.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch as the group devoured the delicious food before them. At the end of the meal everyone gathered outside to enjoy the last moments of the sun set.

"Tomorrow brings a new day to Suna and all of its people, let us celebrate these changes."

The Kazekage reached into his back pocket and pulled out a single bar of dark steel. He then placed the bar into Kakashi's hands. Kakashi had a look of confusion on his face before the Kazekage answered his unspoken question.

"What is the perfect weapon? Each individual person has their own idea of what makes up the perfect tool. The combination of weight and balance, piercing and cutting ability, size and shape. These characteristics come together in different amounts to create different tools of all shapes and sizes."

The Kazekage then placed one of his hands on Kakashi's forehead, and one on top of the steel ingot.

"Kakashi, your father is known throughout all of the elemental nations for his ability with the sword. It is my wife's and I opinion that you also start your training with such a blade. I want you to imagine what the perfect blade looks like."

Kakashi closed his eyes and began to focus hard on what he wanted in a blade. An image began to appear in his mind after several moments. It was longer than his father's tanto, but only by so much. The blade was long and smooth until it came together in a deadly edge. It was taller than the average size of a tanto, stopping at four inches; five centimeters in thickness. Overall the blade was eighteen inches long and despite being heavier than the average sword it was well balanced.

Kakashi opened his eyes once more and stared down at his hands. The metal ingot had formed into an exact replica of the image in his mind. The Kazekage's hands were still placed on his head and still covered up the majority of the blade, but from what Kakashi could see it looked beautiful.

"Ah, it is done."

The Kazekage placed his hands back at his side before carefully removing the newly formed blade from Kakashi's grasp.

"I will have my finest blacksmith sharpen and polish the blade for you." He handed the metal off to one of his servants who dutifully left to find the smith.

"The iron that was used in the steel making process for the ingot was synthesized from the stones your father pulled out of the ground. Each blade is a chakra conductor, however out experiments so far have created some interesting results."

He paused for a moment as a he searched out across the vast desert. Yuziki sauntered up behind him and intertwined her arm with his.

"Each blade has a remnant of Shukaku's chakra in it. So technically the blade is sentient."

The group gasped at such an astounding revelation, a blade like this …

"A blade like that is hard to come by." Sakumo voiced. He was leaning heavily on his left leg as it was taking longer for his right leg to heal.

The Kazekage nodded, "At the moment, there are only four such blades in existence, and that one is the fifth."

Kakashi's eyes widen in excitement, he looked to his father and asked, "When can I start training?"

Sakumo laughed at his son's enthusiasm," Soon my son, soon."

The group all shared a laugh as the last lights of the evening sun blinked away.

_And somewhere in the starry sky a caravan could be seen approaching the great walls of Suna._

Th-th-that's all folks!

I AM HORRIBLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN GETTING THIS OUT.

College is a bitch to the soft of heart.

K

THNX

BAI


	10. Chapter 10: The Next Day

Today we introduce an Omake FROM THE FUTRUE!

… Nah I wouldn't do that to you, its massive spoilers. … OR WOULD I!?

Chapter Start –

The sun rose quickly over the sandy horizon that surrounded the great village of Sunagakure. This beautiful morning we find Kakashi splayed out across his bed in a rather amusing manner. Full body pillows adorned the beds supplied to guests of the leader of the Sand.

With this in mind we find Kakashi laying in his bed upside down and groping said pillow. Both of his arms were firmly squeezing the top (bottom) of the pillow. One of his legs were hanging off of the side of the bed while the other was curled under his torso.

The Butler once again softly knocked on the boy's bedroom door, and after several seconds said young boy opened it.

"Good morning Butler-san." He said as he was wiping the sleep out of his eye.

"Good morning Kakashi-sama, I have been sent to tell you that breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." The Butler said with a brief bow. With his purpose fulfilled the elderly gentlemen walked on to his next destination.

Eight minutes later, Kakashi walks out of his room fully dressed, his new sword adorning his left side. He had been summoned late last night for the making of the grip and sheath. In the end, he had created a simple straight black sheath and a white satin grip. The pair were unique in the fact that they interlocked with one another and the user had to pull the sword out in a specific way for the mechanism to release. For Kakashi, it was a backwards hold with a forward release. When he first held his sword, he decided to use a reverse form, meaning that when he would hold the blade at guard the edge of the blade would be facing away from him on a horizontal plane in front of him.

This form was more defensive than most, it limited his reach and the amount of power he could put behind the blade; but it also allowed him to be more mobile with any attacks he did make.

Arriving now at the grand double doors, he could hear the sizzling of some sort of meat. His assumptions were made true when he saw that the table top was pulled back again to show the long cast iron grill. Kakashi took a seat next to his father at the hard wooden table. Sakumo's leg was out of the cast now, but his right hand is still wrapped closely against his stomach.

Moments passed before the rest of the crew sauntered into the main dining room and took their seats. The sausage and steaks had already been on the grill for several minutes and were almost done cooking. Next the servants brought out large baskets of vegetables and eggs. Mounds of mushrooms peppers and onions were spread out before the guests. The eggs were cracked and started to cook on the hot grill top while the sausages and steaks were diced and being prepared to be thrown in with the cooking vegetables and eggs.

The Kazekage and Ambassador were conversing while Yuzuki spoke with young Kakashi.

"So, what do you think of your mighty blade so far?" Yuzuki questioned, a sly smile adorning her face as she hid her mouth with her open sleeve.

Kakashi's eyes blazed in a righteous fire when he was offered to show off his "pro" skills with his new sword. Unsheathed the blade and skewered a thick piece of sizzling steak off the grill. He then tossed the piece of meat up in the air with the intent of slicing it in half before it hit his plate. In Kakashi's mind this would be the most bad ass thing to ever happen to him.

What actually happened though was something completely different.

When the meat flew off the end of the blade it went higher than Kakashi expected it too, meaning that as he was timing his swing, he became off balanced and swung too early. When the blade made contact with the meat it only managed to nick one of the ends off, which sent the new death spinning meat directly towards the off balance Kakashi's head. He was saved from imminent embarrassment when gold specs coalesced into a hand which steadied his chair, and extended upwards to catch the two pieces of ruined steak.

Yuzuki stifled a strong laugh as she watched the scene play out before her, in the end her husband had saved the day with his Gold Release.

Looking to the other members of the table, we could see Sakumo crying in shame and embarrassment while the other chunnin team members were are rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Gentlemen" The Kazekage said while staring at the unruly chunnin," I believe that is quite enough."

He retracted his golden sand and placed the rest of the steak back on the grill. Kakashi began to scratch the back of his gravity-defying-hair as he apologized for his blunder.

"Ma, ma, please forgive my rudeness Kazekage-sama."

"All is forgiven little-one, although please remember that the gift my wife and I have given you is not a toy you can swing around recklessly. It is a tool, a tool that is used to defend those people that you consider precious to you; this is the proper way to use a sword. However the sword can also be used to control the weak of heart, or those who cannot defend themselves. This along with playing with your food …" He gave a rather stern glare to Kakashi, "is one of the few examples of the improper use of said tool."

Kakashi had the decency to look ashamed as he gather up his utensils in preparation for the food.

Several minutes passed before the large wooden door opened once more.

This time it was to someone no one was expecting to see.

As the ornate door opened it revealed a rather large man dressed in thick silken clothes. His posture was one of a man in power and who knew what he had and wanted in life. His stomach mounded over and down to his spindly legs, and went up to meet a face that only a mother would love. His eyes were baggy, overburdened with fat and his arms looked like they could move all of about eight inches in either direction; his fingers were thicker than the sausages on the grill.

_He was the Wind Daimyo's Son._

So I was going to continue with this chapter, make it longer and expand more of the plot; the only thing that happened of any importance at all is that the son is revealed. However I am tired so :P To say I am sorry, the Omake will be the first intimate scene of the story. It in and of itself does not extend the plot whatsoever, but gives more backstory for Yuzuki and the Kazekage.

As such I am going to throw a warning up right here.

This is adult content and if you do not wish or want to view such content, move on; I am not making this scene for you. The truth comes in that sex is a part of the human life cycle, and in my opinion is not something to be ashamed about, but is something to be cherished.

-Omake Start-

It was the last night before the Wind Daimyo was due to arrive at the new and improved Suna; Yuzuki and her husband were standing together overlooking their new village. The Kazekage

(So for the sake of this Omake, I am going to give him a name and it shall only be used during this Omake and any others that are relevant. After some searching I found a name for his mother (Which I won't be replacing in this fic, as my Yuzuki is extreme OOC for what his mother truly was) but it was stated that Kazekage never had a name. In intimate sessions such as these I cannot have Yuzuki screaming out "Lord Kazekage" every time she feels some form of pleasure … it's just … not right. So his name shall be …)

Takeshi was standing behind a guard rail that overlooked the eastern section of Suna. The moon light was dancing off the sand dunes that peacefully keep watch to Suna's borders. The light would bounce from Yuzuki's hair and illuminate the patio on which they stood. Behind Takeshi, Yuzuki had her arms draped around his stomach as her chin rested lightly on his shoulder.

"Beautiful" He said allowed, the words echoing in their covered place of escape. On many nights when the stress of it all was simply too much, they would often walk outside, hand in hand, and gaze at the glowing city below them. Takeshi had pride for the city that he had created; the oasis in a vast and unforgiving desert.

And Yuzuki had pride in her husband.

She saw all the blood sweat and tears that he put into the village that he loved so dearly. No one else could ever see this side of him, the one that showed any kind of emotion. He had created an image of a strong leader who kept a watchful eye on his town; but that leader had not been one to show emotion.

So he simply didn't show any emotion to anyone.

Except Yuzuki.

She had been the only one to ever be able to see through his mask. Sure, many people knew that he actually cared, but they also knew he had to keep a look up for his people. The first time that the couple met, the white-haired beauty smacked him, yelped, and then kissed him. Sure the kiss had been nice, but he was really confused about why she would react the way she had when he had not said anything at all.

His curiosity led him to ask her out on a date.

From there, their love blossomed and bloomed into a beautiful desert flower that stood proud among the others.

Yuzuki nuzzled her face deeper into the crook of his neck and pressed her bosom into his back. She began to plant kisses up and down his neckline as she began to hear small grunts of satisfaction escape her husband's lips. After a few moments of inhaling his scent, she stepped back and began to massage the days' sores away with her nimble hands. She could hear the moans as she would work out the kinks of a particularly tense spot and feel his body quake in anticipation as she began to remove his clothing.

She started first with his heavy jacket.

He was resistant at first, his façade slow to come down, but she was persistent and more than willing to take her time. Once the heavy garment was removed, she carefully folded it and placed it nearby. After the robe came off, the rest of his clothing disappeared with less resistance; she had already broke through his tough outfer shell, there was no use fighting back now.

Everything that was hiding his muscular torso from her was gone now, cast aside like unwanted trash. Her hands began to roam across his back, exploring each muscle in-depth before moving to the next. She trailed her smooth hands across his rigid frame as she worked her way around to his front. She scrapped her hands down his pecks and then moving down his torso she stopped on his abs.

He wasn't ripped, his job didn't need him to be. Most of the time now a days he stayed in his office chair all day, or bar that he sat in meetings with never much physical exercise. That is not to say that he was not well toned, he was certainly not overweight. She loved him either way, his physical appearance paled to what she loved about him.

Takeshi was becoming a little more active the longer this went. He began to explore his wife's figure as she stood before him. His hands started at her waist, an incredible hour-glass figure allowed him to simply rest his hands there before moving across her back. He could feel how her muscles expanded and contracted as she continued her own exploration. He slowly moved his hands up and back around to the area just under her breasts. He took his hands and formed an arrow before he began to push up, forcefully compressing the mounds of flesh as he did so. This action forced her hands from him, and gave him the upper hand in their little game.

He began to knead and massage her breasts though her light blue gown. He could feel the nipples hardened and contract as his movements continued. After several moments of simply enjoying their feel, he moved his hands up over the nipples one last time, sending a shock of electricity through Yuzuki's spine before cupping her face and jaw.

He stared into his wife's eyes for several long minutes.

"Beautiful." He said simply.

He moved his hands up and around her head and began racking his hands through her long smooth hair while he kissed her glossy lips. He could feel her tongue asking for entrance and obliged the request after a few short moments. They both explored each other, their hands never staying in one place long before finding something else to touch, to grab, to pinch, to feel.

They parted after a moment, the need for air becoming important.

Standing there, looking deep into each other's eyes a fire ignited in their hearts and they knew that tonight would be a night to remember.

-end-

So this was mostly fluff, yes I know; I will be producing the rest of this omake with the next chapter. This is a taste of how I write any scene with adult content, and it can be reference for anyone in the future who wants to know my take on these things. Next chapter will hold the explicit content, and I will be sure to throw a warning out there for you all.

I also wanted to end it here because this is where it was about to get good and I am an evil bastard.

If that is all …

K

THNX

BAI!


	11. Chapter 11:A Step in the Right Direction

I LIVE!

Greetings, hello, and salutations friend!

I have returned from the void with now found writing skills in hand. In short, I have recently reviewed my work up until this point and am disappointed with myself. So far we have had three diner scenes! THREE!

With this chapter I hope to rectify that issue.

Anyway, without further ado!

-Chapter Eleven-

_A step in the right direction_

The room stood in a rather awkward silence as they awaited for the Wind Daimyo's son to take his seat at the head of the table. He had a very small gate wherever he walked because his legs would often get caught by his fat. He is taking deep breaths as he reaches the golden chair, a thin sheen of sweat glosses his face.

"My lord, what a surprise to see you! Thank you for gracing us with you presence a night early. Was your trip well?" The Kazekage spoke, his inflection never changing.

The Wind Daimyo's Son gathered up several slabs of uncooked meat and began the process of cooking them. He continued doing this for several minutes, paying careful attention to the slice before stabbing it up and eating it. Once his meal was finished he answered the Kazekage through half lidded eyes and thick laden lips,

"My Lord Kazekage, my trip was simply HORRIBLE!" His voice was high, almost squeaky as he leaned back in the ornate chair. Sounds of stress could be coming from both the chair and the large lord. "Half way through the desert several of my men passed out due to dehydration, so I feel from my chair. When I landed my body simply didn't stop and rolled down one of the smaller dunes."

A stifled laugh left Kakashi's mouth as he realized he would be openly mocking a foreign dignitary.

"Something funny about my story _BOY!_ I WILL HAVE YOU BEHEADED FOR SUCH A THING!" Rolls of fat bounced off of the Wind Daimyo's Son's body as he attempted to raise his hand against the younger lad. The attempt failed miserably as he could just barely raise his arm off the golden pedestal.

Kakashi blanched at his mistake, bowing deeply before the plump man.

"Please forgive my transgressions Lord, I meant nothing ….."

"I care not for your pathetic apologies, you will d…"

"Gentlemen." A new voice rang through the halls of the dining room, it was soft and melodic. Sakumo heard it and immediately straightened in his chair along with Yuzuki and the Kazekage. Through the grand double doors walked the man of the hour.

In walked the Wind Daimyo.

His face matched his voice, it had not sharp edges or turns, but was still tall and rounded. He stood at Five feet nine inches, he shoulders flowing down onto smooth pale hands. His torso and hips all seemed to follow the same straight line, his gate was short and simple.

And yet that simple world had the power to silence an entire room.

Physically he looked harmless, but his aura, ye gods it was…

It was power and confidence, knowledge of one's self that you were the most important person in the room. He walked with grace and definition, and after a few short steps he found his way to his seat.

The pure gold chair was situated behind and above his son's chair, giving him a vantage point to look over the entire group.

"I do not believe the boy meant anything behind his actions, do not fear child, your life was never in danger from us." The Wind Daimyo leaned farther back in his grand chair, the shadows covered the top half of his face, giving his visage a dark overture.

Kakashi arose from his bow and took his seat once more. The Wind Daimyo's son stared at the young child as he ingested more of the meat before him. The rest of the meal was silent as everyone enjoyed their delicious foot. A second helping was brought out for the guests, the Wind Daimyo's Son had eaten most of the other's potions.. At the end, the Kazekage spoke to the crowd.

"Honored guests, ladies and gentlemen of Suna, tomorrow will bring the wedding of Suna's Lady Chiyo, and the Wind family's Lord Kazekuri (Wind Daimyo's Son). For tonight, let us celebrate this bond!" He tipped his glass towards the fat prince and his father before holding it high for everyone else.

"May you enjoy a long and loving marriage!"

A chorus of 'hai' rose from the gathered as they drank deeply from their cups; even Kakashi was allowed a taste of the alcohol.

The rest of the meal left everyone in comfortable silence as large cakes were brought out, each one having a different quote expertly laid into them. Those gathered continued to enjoy each other's company as Kazekuri (the Wind Prince) stuffed his face on several cakes; his father sitting silently in the background, his eyes focused solely on Sakumo.

That simple gaze held a large spectrum of emotion within it, mostly negative in nature.

Rage, hatred, malice, loathing, these emotions all bubbled in that simple stare. Several of the more experienced ninja in the room could _feel_ the energy flowing off the Wind Daimyo's visage. Sakumo knew where it was coming from, he would have to be deaf and blind to not know who was giving off such emotion.

He turned to face the owner of Wind Country, their gaze held for many moments until…

"Well gentlemen," Yuzuki spoke up above the talkative crowd," Why don't we retire to the balcony for the evening. I have certainly had my fill." Yuzuki arose from her seat and began to stroll towards a rear set of doors, no less ornate than the grand double pair. A second set of guards opened the door for her as she neared.

The Kazekage arose next, followed by team Sakumo and Kakashi. Several handmaidens walked swiftly into the room to gather up the dirty dishes and utensils.

This left Prince Kazekuri, The Wind Daimyo, and Sakumo in the grand dining hall.

Kazekuri was too focused on grabbing the food before the maids could to pay attention to anything around him. The Wind Daimyo slowly rose from his chair to stand beside Sakumo, his left hand resting on Sakumo's right shoulder.

"Come now, we don't want to be late." The Wind Daimyo spoke, his soft voice still holding his hard emotions.

It took several moments for Sakumo to actually stand, his arm and leg were pulsating in rigid pain. Something in the Wind Daimyo's voice had set his blood racing again.

"Of course Lord Daimyo, let us not keep our friends waiting." Sakumo said through clenched teeth. A bead of sweat marked a path down his forehead.

After raising to shaky legs Sakumo and the Wind Daimyo left for the exterior balcony.

The view that opened up was impressive to say the least, apparently the dining room was higher up than everyone originally thought. The balcony stood fifty feet over the dome of the Kazekage's mansion, support pillars latched into the hard sandstone. Several pieces of furniture adorned the smooth surface while a fire pit was embedded into the ground.

The group were currently surrounding the fire pit as Kakashi was comically attempting to spark a flame within it.

"Allow me little one." The Wind Daimyo spoke while grabbing a small piece of lumber. His right hand began to glow a warm orange, and as he placed his hand on the dry log, a baby flame sparked to life.

Kakashi's eyes were like saucers as he accepted the now lit candle from the Leader of the Wind. He placed the kindle into the pit and after several moments, a roaring fire was given to all.

"That …was so … Cool!" Kakashi started to freak out, jumping everywhere, "How did you do that?"

The Wind Daimyo gave a soft chuckle before placing his hands together in a prayer's hand.

"My father dethroned the Third Wind Daimyo before I was born. He and all of my kin are blood-holders of the Blessed Buddha Hands."

*** NOTE ***

So, In an attempt to be as awesome as possible, I will occasionally try to integrate new jutsu to the story line. HOWEVER I do not trust Google Translate. So all of the 'new' jutsu or blood-lines will be written in English for clarity, and all of the predefined jutsu will be written in original Japanese translation.

***END NOTE***

"It allows my family to project our chakra natures through our palms."

Kakashi raised an eye brow at this.

"But can't any ninja do that? I mean … I can already do this!" The silver haired youth created a circuit with his palms by slamming them together. He stared at his hands hard for several moments, chakra flowing in between his tenketsu (Chakra system valves that flow all throughout the body. These points allow a ninja to use any jutsu by flowing Chakra through them.) On his left hand to his right hand.

"Lightning Release: Circuit Breaker"

Kakashi pulled his hands apart, and for a moment nothing appeared to be happening … until you looked closely.

Hundreds of thousands of sparks of electricity were bouncing in between the palms of his hands.

"Lightning Release: Thunder's Roll" he whispered once again.

The sparks quickened their pace, bouncing at all different angles until they were moving at speeds faster than light( this is a natural property of lighting, not an effect of the jutsu( Lightning does not move faster than light, but … it's a metaphor okay, deal with it!))

The faster the sparks raced the more collisions occurred. These collisions would give of little orbs of light which would gather back towards the center of Kakashi's palms. It took several moments, but a sphere of pure light formed in his tiny hands.

"Lightning Release: Circuit Completion"

The ball began to wobble and deform, long ovals began to break away as the structure destabilized. The energy floated around in the vacant space made by his hand before suddenly stopping.

"Release!" Kakashi spoke, and the balls flew into his palms.

It took several seconds for the group to realize what was happening, but Kakashi's hand began to glow. Electricity sparked around him as he put the appendages back into the praying position.

A shadow clone appeared with a mental command from Kakashi.

"Secret Hatake Art: Kakashi Special Technique: Rolling Thunder Bitch Slap!"

At once Kakashi separated his hands and after a moment's hesitation rocketed the back of his hand against the poor helpless clone's face.

(This will be the last insertion, promise: Yes, yes I just did that)

The clone launched into space with an explosion of electricity, blinding everyone on the balcony. The clone flew twelve feet before exploding into a cloud of smoke, his last thoughts were as follows:

"I HOPE YOU DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH YOU BASTARD! YOU SUMMONED ME FOR THIS! MY BROTHERS AND I OF THE NOBLE HOUSE SHADOW CLONE WERE CREATED TO PROTECT YOU, NOT BE YOUR FUCKING WHORE. MARK MY WORDS, MARK MY LAST FUCKING WORDS IN THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE … _You will regret doing this to me._

It may not be the next time you summon us, it may not be for ten years. But the day will come when you will beg us to help you in your most horrible time of need, and we will betray you! _I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU ASS OF A CREATOR!"_

It took several minutes for the group's vision to return, the light that had been created from the … attack had been blinding.

"What did I just witness …" the Kazekage spoke while rubbing the color back into his eye. The same idea was implied for the rest of those gathered.

Kakashi simply stood there, waiting for some other reaction from the Wind Daimyo who up until this time had no change in inflection.

"_This child, not even a gennin, created and used essentially the same technique that my father used to topple a nation. He will have to be watched carefully if I want my plan to come to full fruition." _The Wind Daimyo had been staring at Kakashi for several uncomfortable moments before he spoke.

"My, my for an academy student that is quite the impressive arsenal of techniques your have; rather interesting named too." A warm half-smile formed on his lean face.

"I know right! I have been practicing that technique for a long time! I almost have it to where I can do all three at once! So instead of having to form the concentrated ball, I will be able to draw the nature chakra from the air around me and use in my attacks! Ooh! Ohh! Watch this!" Kakashi's voice held the tune of an incredibly excited child … which many people forget that he is.

He held his hands together one more time.

"You aren't going to blind us again are you?" The Kazekage spoke.

"I never intended to do that in the first place Lord Kazekage, it is simply a side effect of my jutsu this however …"

Kakashi pulled out his new sword with one hand while he held the snake seal in the other.

"Lighting Release: Circuit Maker!"

Kakashi held his sword out in front of him in the reverse grip he used.

The sword at first did nothing, as the air resistance did not allow the lighting to jump, but after twenty or so seconds of charging, bolts of blue light flew off in random directions.

Then something happened that no one expected.

BOOM

Kakashi exploded.

More precisely the chakra that was generated within the sword was released all at the same time, causing an explosion of element power. The boy in question flew back and over the railing of the tall building.

Three things happened at the same time.

Sakumo released his stance and jumped over the edge after his son.

The Kazekage rolled his golden defense around the Wind Daimyo, Yuzuki, and the other guests.

And four Sand ANBU materialized out of the wall to insure their leader was okay.

The Kazekage's mansion stood at roughly twenty stories high, giving Sakumo plenty of time to catch up to his unconscious falling son. However a problem readily presented itself about a quarter of the way down. The mansion iteslef was a titanic dome, meaning that both Sakumo and Kakashi were b-lining their way towards a hard impact.

Thinking fast, Sakumo pulled his arms and legs at his side and released a large amount of chakra out of the soles of his feat, giving him a slight speed boost.

But it wasn't enough.

Kakashi took a hard hit off the rounded side of the house, his arms splaying out away from him, his leg bent at an unnatural angle. Sakumo surged faster towards his falling son, now within arm's reach.

"Gotcha, it will all be okay now my son. " He said taking the petite form into his arms and laying him over his shoulder.

"Now for my final trick." Sakumo pulled out his short silver blade and prepared for a jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Till the Grounds!"

Sakumo took his blade and did seven consecutive slashes, each slash releasing a wave of sterling white chakra. The strikes impacted the ground causing huge plumes of sand to be thrown into the air, creating a softer landing for the Hatake pair.

Back up on the balcony everyone had recovered from the explosion and were now trying to figure out what had happened.

Yuzuki stood side-by-side with her husband, worry etched onto her perfect face.

"Do you think he will be okay?"

The Kazekage stood for several moments, pondering what had occurred. The properties of the sword should not have allowed anything like that to happen, any excess should have been reabsorbed and stored for later use. Interesting.

"The boy will be fine, it is more Sakumo that I worry for. His leg had yet to recover, and his arm is certainly in no better condition."

The Wind Daimyo sauntered up to the destroyed railing and peered out over the smooth sandstone dome.

"Boys of his age recover much faster than us old men, do not worry Lady Yuzuki about him. For now however," The Wind Daimyo began to walk back into the home," I will retire for the evening and rest, I have had a long days travel."

Walking back into the dining hall, the Wind Daimyo found his son still devouring everything within his reach. He walked up behind him, and placed a small pill into one of the sausages his son was about to grab.

"It won't be too much longer until we can begin our plan." He looked back towards the balcony.

"_Not too long at all."_

**AND THAT'S A RAP PEOPLE**

Sorry, ya I know I said there would be murder n' stuff, but eh, I wanted to get this chapter out sooner rather than later, and sooner requires that I cut that chapter in half.

Since I know all of you have been waiting for this, ON TO THE PORN!

Omake – A midnight's dream

-WARNING-

The material bellow is of an adult nature, so there will be sexual intercourse … and boobs … hehe … bewbs.

Last Time –

He stared into his wife's eyes for several long minutes.

"Beautiful." He said simply.

He moved his hands up and around her head and began racking his hands through her long smooth hair while he kissed her glossy lips. He could feel her tongue asking for entrance and obliged the request after a few short moments. They both explored each other, their hands never staying in one place long before finding something else to touch, to grab, to pinch, to feel.

They parted after a moment, the need for air becoming important.

Standing there, looking deep into each other's eyes a fire ignited in their hearts and they knew that tonight would be a night to remember.

"This robe" he said while taking a handful of the light blue cloth, "has got to go."

He grabbed the hem of her long flowing robe and started the ever slow process of pulling it up and over her body. He worked it up her smooth pale legs, taking immense pleasure in hearing her moans of impatience. He worked it up her thighs, his hand would graze her skin here and there sending sparks of electricity up her spine. He worked it up her groin and waist, revealing satin blue panties. He worked it over her torso kissing her lithe muscles all the way. He worked it over her breasts, and as the cloth moved he could see them bounce in the moonlight. He worked it up to her face, her arms in the air.

And stopped.

In one swift movement he was behind her, using the clothing to keep her blind and her arms locked in place.

For several moments he simply stood there, breathing down her neck, inhaling her scent.

All the while she was moaning, wriggling, trying to break free of her simple bonds.

He took the sleeves of the fabric and tied a loose knot while allowing her arms to fold back behind her. This action pulled her shoulders back, and pulled her breasts up pert. He loosely tied the tail of the fabric to the arm rail and moved to her front.

"Where did this come from?" Yuzuki spoke lightly, pleasure ringing through her shaky voice, not out of fear, out of passion.

"I have my ways." He spoke deeply, his voice gravely and just inches from her earlobe. He took the offending earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it lightly as his hands cupped his beautiful wife's breast, kneading the mounds of pert flesh.

This went on for several minutes, he would lick her neck or nuzzle her ear while massaging the mounds of his desire, switching to its twin often.

Yuzuki's moans and cries had been increasing as his ministrations continued, her eyes glazing over in passion.

He stopped suddenly, electing a moan of desperation out of his pale beauty. She began to move of her own accord, the friction of his hand just barely pressing against her nipples was driving her mad.

He backed away slowly, his hand leaving her, and her body attempted to follow but was caught by the knot at her back.

She whimpered in frustration, her desires unmet.

And she stayed this way for several minutes, the cool breeze caressing her nude form in the beautiful night.

Her need was growing, and she began to rub her legs together, desperate for the friction it created. Her panties were glistening in the moon light, wet from desire.

A minute later he returned, lotion in one hand condom in the other.

He was also nude as the day he was born.

He walked up to her and set the condom down before dolloping a liberal amount of lotion onto his hand. It was a unique paste condensed from water extracted from a rare breed of cactus. It was doughy and opaque until it was activated by the warmth of one's hands where it turned oily and transparent. He worked the dough in his hands for several moments, warming the oil until he started rubbing the smooth paste all over her pale form.

The oil was unique in two other ways.

The transformation from solid to liquid meant that the paste had to absorb hear from its environment in order to keep its state. This means that it would be forever cold to the touch, well, for about fifteen minutes anyway.

The oil could only stay in the liquid state so long before returning to a solid. As this happened, the oil would heat up and attach itself to dead skin cells. When it cooled, the solid layer would flake away pulling layers of dead skin with it. This would leave the skin incredibly smooth and supple.

The cool to the touch liquid form would keep the nerve ending awake and incredibly sensitive while the heat of the solid would relax the muscles while pulling away dead skin cells. This dual temperature brings incredible pleasure to whomever is using it.

He removed her now drenched panties with one hand (SKILL!) and placed them aside.

Here he rubbed the oil in both hands before rubbing the oil on her skin.

He started at her feet, working along the natural lines he made his way up her calf.

Chills from the cold oil had Yuzuki shaking, both from the cold and her anticipation.

He massaged the oil deep into her thighs, working it in circles before moving to the next area.

He focused on her groin and waist, inserting two oil covered fingers into her and lubricating every surface before pulling out and working on her hour-glass waist.

She screamed from the cold, the oil working deep and awaking the nerves lying deep within.

He worked the oil into her torso and spent several long minutes on her breast, while leaving her beautiful face alone.

Yuzuki had been helpless the whole process though, her body was covered in what felt like ice as she wiggled and wormed her way out of her bindings. Finally the bindings let loose and she assaulted her husband's face in a fury of kisses.

They stood there for several minutes, enjoying the taste of each other in the pale moonlight.

-end-

HAAHAHAHHA! So I am cutting it off again. Because I am a bastard.

The oil is actually an invention of mine so, if it already exists I am sure you will let me know.

Either way, we will finish this Omake next time!

If that is all

K

THNX

BAI

!


	12. Chapter 12: Medications and Preperations

Greetings, hello, and salutations.

I am attempting to put this chapter out as soon as possible, but several personal events occurred all at the same moment. This is leaving me with precious little time to actually write with. Other than that, I hope you enjoy chapter twelve of Changes!

Previously on Pokemon…

Walking back into the dining hall, the Wind Daimyo found his son still devouring everything within his reach. He walked up behind him, and placed a small pill into one of the sausages his son was about to grab.

"It won't be too much longer until we can begin our plan." He looked back towards the balcony.

"_Not too long at all."_

The next morning brought a fiery beauty to the eastern sky. Shades of crimson red and sunflower yellow blossomed across the pale blue sky, illuminating the early morning clouds.

This was not a rare sight in Suna, the desert is mostly flat, and it creates and ocean of red and yellow every morning

.

Kakashi was having none of that.

The light shown through the window and directly into his eyes. Desperate for five more minutes he attempted to roll over on his side.

And couldn't.

It wasn't that he couldn't _feel_ his leg, no it was still there; but something else was impairing his movement.

For the first time he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling and clean white walls.

"A hospital room? Why am I …?"

He looked down to his leg.

"Don't legs go in straight lines?"

Panic

It was at this time the doctor and three nurses noticed their patient had awakened in the middle of a rather gruesome looking procedure.

"Why is this boy awake!?" a woman who had an aura of blue and green chakra surrounding her hands questioned, "You were supposed to keep him knocked out!" she said while pointing to a fourth nurse stationed at his head.

"Sorry lady Chiyo, but I have been keeping his mind asleep up until now. He somehow forced himself awake. I will fix that issue now."

Kakashi saw a ring of pure black impede his vision for several moments before sweet unconsciousness took him once more.

Lady Chiyo shook her head in shame, "Kids these days need more discipline, or they might just have someone accidently killed." She resumed her work after scolding the nurse one final time. Her and four nurses had been working on correcting the poor boy's injury for maybe eight hours. His leg had been shattered upon impact with the sandstone dome, and his right arm needed to be placed back into its socket.

Over all, not the worse injury to repair.

"But it is sure the damned hardest." Lady Chiyo muttered to herself.

They had just finished the repair on his arm an hour ago, severe nerve damage was discovered after they had set the arm; and growing nerve endings back was 'a bitch and a half to do'.

The leg however…

At first she thought the boy would never walk on that leg again.

Essentially the bone had splintered inside his leg, skewering muscle and ligaments. Repairing those individually is not very difficult at all, but she had to repair each individual piece, place it back into the right spot, and then fuse the pieces back together.

For approximately 70 fragments.

And that was just the bone structure.

"Patient is completely unconscious." The nurse stated.

Lady Chiyo nodded before placing her hand on the leg once more.

Two hours passed before the rest of the bone was placed back into position. After that another hour was dedicated to repairing his muscle structure. Over all it had been an eleven hour operation.

Sakumo sat in the waiting room, staring at the red light positioned over the operating room door. He had not moved from his chair during that time, not to eat, not to sleep, not to feel anything except worry for his child.

Half way through Yuzuki forced him to eat a small bite of the leftover food from the diner. She stayed with him for about three hours, talking about different things just to pass the time. At one a.m. the Kazekage came by and stole her away for some sleep and telling Sakumo he should do the same.

But now here he sat all alone waiting for the red light to blink out.

"Sake?"

A new voice echoed down the almost empty hall. The Wind Daimyo slowly sauntered in his soft soled shoes towards the sulking Sakumo.

"Alcohol is one of the few things that can heal any man's heart." he spoke, his voice soft and soothing.

Sakumo's gaze held firm to the light for several seconds before answering,

"No, I want my son to see me sober, and I have a feeling that if I started drinking now, there would be no stopping."

The Wind Daimyo nodded in agreement,

"The offer stands should you ever want it." He took a long sip from the sake bottle.

"So how have things been at home?" he asked, wiping the alcholic residue from his mouth.

Sakumo stared eyebrow raised at the dignitary, the ruler of Wind Country.

"I'm sorry?" he spoke in confussion

The Wind Daimyo released a small chuckle while staring back at the open bottle.

"I used to live in Konoha remember?" He turned the bottle slowly in his hands, his eyes having a faraway look, "My father invaded the Wind Capitol when I was eight, I do not have many memories of the living green village. The ones I do are mostly about the only person I could consider as a friend; even then the old monkey grew to be a ruler just as I did."

Several seconds passed before Sakumo processed what the Wind Daimyo said.

"You were friends with Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, the old bastard actually pulled of his dream, he would talk about it almost all the time. Not a day would go by when he wouldn't scream to the heavens how he was going to be the next Hokage. You should have seen him when Nidaime-sama declared him his successor. "

Sakumo stared back down to the polished concrete floor, a scuff mark had formed where his foot constantly shifted back and forth. Ninja weren't meant to stay still for very long, and Sakumo was certainly no exception.

The pair spoke for a while longer on Konoha and the Wind Daimyo's past, and then the light above the door flickered off.

Lady Chiyo emerged looking incredibly exhausted.

The woman herself is not particularly known for her beauty; her square face lending her lineage to that of a working family. She however is one of Suna's greatest diplomats and their best healer. Her knowledge of healing comes from her incredible ability to fashion poisons from almost any household item. The ability to create something only comes from the knowledge of how to destroy it.

"Daimyo-sama, Sakumo-san, the surgery went through with a complete success." Lady Chiyo spoke, her tiredness ringing throughout.

At this time one of the nurses walked out of the room, she seemed rather ... off.

"It would have gone much faster had several individuals performed their job properly." Chiyo spoke through gritted teeth.

The poor nurse wobbled out of the room while attempting to keep her balance; she was holding her head while grimacing. Sakumo and the Wind Daimyo simply stared as the nurse walked away, confusion clearly etched on their faces.

"Please ignore the man behind the curtain... This will be the last time I work with newbies."

Both the men grunted in understanding.

"Either way, you can see the kid tomorrow morning, I am keeping him knocked out till then."

Sakumo nodded and stood to leave.

"Sakumo" Chiyo spoke, "your kid will be fine, he is a strong one yet. Them youngins bounce back from these things quickly."

Sakumo grunted in acknowledgement before walking back to his room and falling fast asleep.

Several days passed and Kakashi's condition was steadily improving. On the second day of recovery the Wind Daimyo brought someone to meet the young lad.

Two knocks sounded on the bedroom door before the Wind Daimyo walked in, someone following close behind him.

"Good morning Kakashi-kun, did you sleep well?"

Kakashi sat up further in his bed, and taking a sip of water he said. "I slept very well, Lord Daimyo. I ..."

For the first time Kakashi noticed the new visitor.

"Ah yes, I would like for you to meet my youngest daughter, Mako."

Kakashi bowed his head towards Mako briefly," It is a pleasure to meet you Mako-hime."

A light blush colored Mako's cheeks as she bowed back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kakashi-sama." her voice was playful, light, and airy.

"You don't have to attach -sama to the end, I am no royal, and I haven't done anything worth value. Plus it just makes me uncomfortable for an actual princess to call me that." Kakashi spoke while scratching the back of his head.

Mako turned her head at an angle, "But Papa was telling me about this jutsu you made. It sounded a lot like our clan's natural abilities. That is quite the accomplishment, no?"

Her hair all fell to one side, blocking her vision temporarily.

Kakashi blushed, "Well, ya I guess so..."

"Great! Then you shall be Kakashi-sama!" Mako almost shouted as she brought the sleeves of her kimono together in a gesture of happiness.

Or Kakashi thought it looked happy.

"Altogether, I should be leaving. My son is preparing for a wedding after all. Mako, you can stay with young Kakashi and play with him." he spoke while walking away, "Just don't be too rough."

A smile adorned his face as he slid away.

"Yes, Papa!" Mako was all energy and happiness as the elder man left.

Kakashi and Mako talked with each other for several hours, telling each other about their life, their desires for the future.

"My dream is to surpass my father in everything!" Kakashi proclaimed as a he pumped his arm in the air.

"Me too," Mako spoke solemnly, "although surpassing your father will be harder than mine."

Kakashi looked confused at the brunette's statement.

"What are you talking about? My dad is just a ninja for Konoha. Admittedly he is awesome at what he does, but how will it be harder than surpassing your dad? You need to be a better ruler than your father is, and that seems very difficult from what I cantell." Kakashi spoke.

Mako nodded slightly, tilting her head to one side, "That may be true but my father speaks of yours all the time. He tells me stories of the Great White Fang and all that he has done for Konoha and the Fire Nation. He says he has a plan to pay him back for everything he has done."

Kakashi's eyebrows scrunched up.

"What do you mean?"

"He plans on throwing a surprise party for Sakumo during the wedding today! There will be fireworks and lots of people crying out in happiness! Well at least that's what he told me." Mako's face was one of pure innocence and a sparkle lit her eye as she related her story to Kakashi.

Kakashi on the other hand …

"_This might need looking into. Lord Daimyo is of the Wind Nation, and would have no need to support Dad in anyway."_

"Either way everyone is going to have fun today! Even big brother is going to show me a surprise. He promised me that he would protect me and everything! Whatever that means."

Kakashi simply stared at Mako for several moments until he was interrupted by a nurse coming to check his vitals.

She took several moments and looked over the charts, taking great care to check each one before moving to the next. With a final nod she looked to Kakashi and said,

"Okay Kakashi-sama, everything checks out on our end you are free to go! Another nurse will be in shortly and help you into a wheel chair for mobility."

Kakashi thanked her before taking another sip of water.

Several minutes passed and the promised nurse arrived with the wheel chair and began the process of moving the young Kakashi. It required a lot of finicky movement but Kakashi had been successfully translocated to the wheelchair.

After showing him how to properly maneuver the chair, the nurse discharged him after nine days of admittance.

ETA To Wedding, Three Hours

The Kazekage, Yuzuki, and Sakumo all sat in a room patiently waiting for Lady Chiyo to exit the dressing room. She is having difficulty picking out the proper kimono for such an important day.

"Its not everyday you get married to some fancy royal prince, ya know."

Sakumo and the Kazekage turned green in the face. The Wind Prince was not exactly known for his good looks, in fact quite the opposite. His gluttony and all around uncaring for … well everything not food … created a horrible reputation for the sovereign heir.

"Ya, defiantly not every day, or even a lifetime really … hopefully." Sakumo mumbled.

THWACK!

A shoe landed cross-ways on Sakumo's face, leaving an indenture on his skin.

"Ma-Ma, I didn't mean anything by it." Sakumo whined as a child, while he hid behind Yuzuki.

For her part, Yuzuki giggled into her sleeve before appraising Lady Chiyo's current attire.

"My, what a beautiful kimono Lady Chiyo, shame it lost a slipper." She spoke, laughter saturating her voice.

"And it would be lost a second one if shoes' trajectory could be changed mid-flight, maybe curve it around and smack the white haired baka on the other cheek." Lady Chiyo grumbled.

"Ma-ma, I said I am sorry." Sakumo spoke while leaning around Yuzuki's curved side… where he was then slapped with the other slipper.

"Baka." Lady Chiyo almost spat out.

"I do not believe that fighting before a wedding is a good idea." The Kazekage spoke almost lazily.

"He is right you know." Yuzuki threw some emphasis is as she spoke, her light voice never becoming too serious.

"Yes, I know. I am just worried about everything. It's happening way too quickly for my liking." Chiyo stated, "I mean, I was told I would be marrying him almost a month ago. A month. I had no idea he even knew I existed. A man I had never met before suddenly tells me that he has fallen in love with me; since he is a prince I have no choice in the matter."

Lady Chiyo took a seat before tears escaped her eyes.

Yuzuki flew over to her side, her long silver hair swaying in the wind; on her way she gave the boys a look telling them to "quickly leave now or die slowly later". Taking the hint the gents left the room and began their walk towards the reception area.

"I could see how something like this could make a person mentally break down like that. If I had been forced to marry a person I did not know… well. I guess I would act like that." Sakumo stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked in step with the Kazekage.

"Yes, I knew about everything just a little while after I was told your mission here was approved. Rather unique timing if you ask me."

The Kazekage spoke, taking off his hat and robe before sitting down in one of the reception area's chairs.

"Lady Chiyo is one Suna's most respected council members. Her advice in times of both war and peace save Suna in every imaginable way. Losing her will take a great toll on everyone in Suna's borders."

"Let us not think of depressing things my friends," the Wind Daimyo spoke as he waltzed into the room, "for today is a day of great celebration and joy!"

Following behind the Wind Daimyo were Mako and the Prince.

Mako is wearing a beautiful yellow kimono with red roses and fine golden marigolds woven into the smooth silk. Long hair waved down her petite form while her brown bangs squared her beautiful face.

Several steps behind the Prince followed in her footsteps.

He wobbled back and forth down the aisle as two maids assisted his movement. He stared hungrily down their open blouses as their movements forced their pert bosoms to bounce slightly. His fat fist were bound against their waists as the trio walked down the aisle.

"Did you enjoy your last night as a free man my son?" The Wind Daimyo questioned. Sakumo stood there, a look of pure disgust strewn across his features.

"I did father," he moved his hand down to cup their rounded asses, "oh how I did."

The Wind Daimyo laughed heartily, "Good my boy, every man should enjoy the touch of a woman before settling down with a wife."

"You may leave." He said pointedly while looking at the pair of concubines. The pair bowed before the men and after one last squeeze from the prince they each 'meeped' and scurried out of the reception area.

That situation taken care of the Wind Daimyo began his walk to his room,

"_The wedding begins in half an hour gentlemen, I suggest we prepare for what is to come."_

THAT'S IT EVERYONE!

Longest chapter so far, and I am horribly sorry for the long delay. I am also leaving the Omake out of this chapter, I am not in the mood to write anymore tonight, and simply want to get this chapter out to yall.

If that is all

K

THNX

BAI


End file.
